Kurt's Flyin' the Fookie Dust
by ParkerFloyd
Summary: Who's watching Kurt at night? Kitty's acting strange. As a matter of fact, all the girls are. Kurt's just going to have to suffer through it. COMPLETE.
1. Something Strange

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Note: Couldn't do it. Tried writing about something else, but all roads led back to Kurt. Why? Because he's the man. Okay, so this doesn't happen in the same universe as the "Ever After"-verse. This is a completely new story, so it won't tie in with my previous four (even though I'll hit that universe up again later). Anyhow, hope you enjoy. Should turn pretty humorous in later chapters, with plenty of Kurt luvin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Clouds rolled over the night sky, sending lightning to the earth over and over again. The rain fell down in a torrent, flooding rivers and city streets. Thunder rumbled loudly, and shook panes of glass when lightning was close enough to buildings. It had been like this all night long, and the storm had continued into the early hours of the morning.  
  
Kurt's eyes snapped open when the thunder pealed so loudly it shook his windowpanes. He bolted upright, jumped out of bed, and took a fighting stance. Looking around in the dark, he realized that there was no threat, and that it was just the storm outside that had woken him up. There was no intruder. Turning back to his bed, he picked up the framed picture of Amanda that sat on his nightstand. Smiling at it, he kissed her picture. He hadn't asked her out yet, but he was going to soon. He wanted to see if that particular friendship could lead into any other type of relationship.  
  
"Scary storm, no? You'd zink zat Ororo vould put a stop to it." He said to the picture, before placing it on the nightstand again. "I'm going to try to sleep again. Goodnight, Amanda."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes, grateful that it was just the storm that had woken him up. Lying in bed, sleep coming back over him, he laughed lightly at his belief that someone had been in his room. As sleep overtook him, a figure walked out of the shadows, being careful to be quiet. She had been sitting in the chair across from the bed, watching over Kurt as he slept. Just being near him made her feel safe, secure. She had jumped behind the chair when he had bolted out of bed. She cursed her luck. She just wished that this stupid, scary storm would blow itself out. Then she'd be able to get some sleep, too. Sitting back down in the chair, she listened to the storm outside, and to the sound of Kurt's breathing. She knew that she'd have to leave soon. She couldn't risk being found in here. People would ask questions, especially Kurt, and she certainly wasn't ready to answer those questions. Not yet, at least.  
  
She sat there for awhile longer, pondering her feelings for Kurt. She knew that this wasn't right. He had feelings for Amanda, who he seemed to like very much. However, she couldn't help shaking the feeling that it wasn't fair. He had liked her first. She had just been too stupid to respond to him. She had just figured out that he was everything that she had wanted. She surrounded herself with others, people completely unlike Kurt. It had been her own choice. Now she hated that choice, and found it impossible to go back. Inwardly sighing, she got up out of the chair, and walked to the door. Opening it as silently as she could, she threw one last glance back at the object of her desires, frowning, wondering if it was truly too late. She couldn't help but think that it was. She left the room, and closed the door.  
  
Walking down the stairs, she wondered just what exactly she was doing. She had been attracted to Kurt as soon as she had gotten to know him. And she wanted to get to know him even more. Biblically so, she thought and giggled. She looked around to make certain that no one had noticed her, and then walked towards the back door of the kitchen. Kurt would be hers, Amanda or no Amanda. She'd make sure of that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Waking up the next morning, Evan yawned and felt the light sting his eyes when he opened them. Squeezing them shut, he realized that the storm must be over, and the sky must have been clear. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, and began to get dressed. Yawning again, he opened his door and walked down the hallway, falling in step next to Kurt.  
  
"Hey, what's up, man? Evan asked. Kurt nodded to him, and said, "Not much. Vasn't zat storm loud last night?"  
  
"Yeah, but I guess it's all cleared up now." Evan said.  
  
"Jah. Hey, listen, vere you in my room last night?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Evan.  
  
"No. Why would I be in your room?"  
  
"I don't know. I zought zat maybe you vere stealing a CD or somezing."  
  
"Well, no, I wasn't in there last night. Why? Did you see someone in there?" Evan asked.  
  
"Nein. It vas just more of a feeling of being vatched. Evan, if I tell you somezing, vill you promise not to tell anyone else?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I zink zat someone has been coming into my room, and, vell, vatched me for the past veek or so."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Jah."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to the Professor about it." Evan ventured.  
  
"Nein. It's probably just a stupid feeling. I don't know. I vouldn't vant ze Professor zinking I'm being paranoid." Kurt said, turning back to the hallway and continuing to the stairs.  
  
"I guess. But if it doesn't go away, promise me that you'll talk to the Professor about it. Or at least Scott."  
  
"Jah. I vill." And with that, the two rushed down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Kitty was already there, eating fruit slices out of a bowl. Kurt thought she looked tired, as if she had been up all night. A thought occurred to him, and quickly went away. Why would Kitty be watching me at night. That's about as stupid as Logan watching me, he thought.  
  
"Good morning, Kitty." Evan said.  
  
"Guten morgen, fraulein. Did ze storm keep you up last night?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oh! Um, yeah. It was thundering pretty loud last night." Kitty said. She looked flush, as if she had been up to something and didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"Hey, has Marie come down yet?" Evan asked Kitty.  
  
"Oh, like, yeah right! She's still sleeping. It's Saturday! What are you two doing up so early, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"We're going into town." Evan said.  
  
"What for?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vell, Katzchen, since it's apparently your business, I'm going shopping for Amanda's birzday present." Kurt teased.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Kitty said, and quickly looked down at her food.  
  
"Hey, speaking of which, do you know what you're buying for her?" Evan asked Kurt.  
  
"Nein. Not yet." Kurt moped. "I figured zat maybe I'll know it as soon as I see it. Katzchen, vhat should I get for her? Vhat vould you vant for your birzday?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. I guess anything from my boyfriend would be special." She said, continuing to look down at her food. "Girls like perfume, though."  
  
"Ach! I don't vant to get her somezing so impersonal! Besides, I'm not her boyfriend yet. I guess I'll just figure it out later." He said, and quickly swallowed the contents of almost his entire plate of breakfast.  
  
"That's gross, dude." Evan said, laughing at the way Kurt ate his food.  
  
The two of them continued to joke and tease each other while Kitty just felt more and more uncomfortable. She didn't know why she was suddenly so jealous of Amanda. Why should I be, she wondered. It was great when he had thrown his attention some other girl's way. She spent more time with Lance nowadays. Only, she didn't seem to enjoy it as much. His whole "bad boy" attitude was honestly beginning to grate on her. Listening to Kurt talk about buying Amanda a birthday present, she couldn't help but remember her own birthday, just two months ago. She had heard that Kurt had apparently agonized over what to buy her. When he finally gave her the present, he blushed so hard that she could see red under his blue fur. She had unwrapped the present, and had found gift certificates to her favorite stores in the mall, a pass for a full day at the spa downtown, a certificate of adoption for a manatee in Florida, a star named after her, and a dozen long stemmed red roses. She had thanked him, trying to sound unexcited. She didn't want to lead him on. She was secretly overjoyed. It was the best present she had ever received. Then she thought about what Lance had given her for her birthday: an excuse about why he had forgotten.  
  
And now, here she was, wondering why she was so jealous of Amanda.  
  
"It's not as if I LIKE the guy, for crying out loud." She thought. "Or at least, not in that way. Right?"  
  
The sinking, sick feeling in her stomach continued to grow as Kurt and Evan continued to talk.  
  
"So anyhow, are we leaving anytime soon?" Evan asked. He was watching the door to the kitchen, and Kurt wondered if he was waiting for Marie to come through it.  
  
"Jah. Let's go. Unless, you'd razzer vait around." He teased.  
  
"No. Let's go." Evan said, downing the rest of his milk. "See ya later, Kitty."  
  
"Bye Evan." She said. She still couldn't look up at Kurt.  
  
"Bye, Katzchen." Kurt said, walking behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder as he passed.  
  
"Uh. . .bye. . .Kurt." she said. She felt a warmth spread throughout her body at Kurt's touch. She used to flinch from it, and her body's response to his touch now was confusing her even more. She watched them leave, and went back to her room. Maybe all she needed was a good nap.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Evan and Kurt walked out to the garage. They had arranged with Professor Xavier to borrow one of the Institutes vehicles. They both had a driver's license, but Kurt still wanted someone to keep him company.  
  
"Hey, did you notice that Kitty was acting a little weird around you?" Evan asked.  
  
Kurt's head snapped up. "Vhat are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she wasn't acting like herself." Evan said.  
  
Kurt thought about it for a moment before answering.  
  
"It's true! She vas nice to me, and actually seemed interested in vhat I vas saying!" he said.  
  
"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Evan said. He smiled and then turned back to Kurt. "Maybe she's jealous."  
  
"Of vhat?"  
  
"Of you and Amanda."  
  
The two stopped in their tracks, and turned to face one another. Suddenly, they were both doubled up, laughing. Kurt slapped Evan on the back, barely able to control his laughing.  
  
"Hey, stranger things have happened." Evan said, regaining his composure and standing up straight.  
  
"Vell, it'll be a cold day in hell before she ever pays attention to me. I've given up on zat, and her. Vell, as much as I can." He said, thinking about Amanda. She wasn't everything that Kitty was, but he did like her all the same.  
  
The two continued their walk towards the garage, and ran into Amara and Jubilee. The two were whispering on the couch in the rec room. As Kurt and Evan passed by, the two giggled and looked over their shoulders.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Kurt!" Amara yelled, and then she was slapped on the arm by a giggling Jubilee.  
  
"Um, hi Amara. How are you?" Kurt asked, popping his head into the room.  
  
"I'm fine!" Amara said, turning around and sitting on her legs in order to look at Kurt. "How're you?"  
  
"Good, good. And hello Jubilee." Kurt said.  
  
"Call me Jubes, fuzzy!" Jubilee said, turning around like Amara, and sitting on her legs.  
  
"Um, okay, Jubes." Kurt said, sending Amara and Jubilee into another fit of giggles. "Okay, vell, I haff to go. See you around."  
  
Evan stood there, his jaw almost literally hitting the floor. Kurt gave him a look as if to say "What in the hell is going on today?" Evan just shook his head, and grabbed Kurt's wrist, heading towards the door to the garage. Flinging it open, he threw a confused Kurt out, and quickly closed the door behind them.  
  
"What was that?!?" Evan asked.  
  
"I haff no idea! I mean, vhat?" Kurt said, bewildered.  
  
"That was. . .I don't know."  
  
"Jah! I mean. . .vhat in ze hell vas zat? Zey vere flirting, nein?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'd have to say yes." Evan said, turning back to stare at the door they had just entered through. Giggling could still be heard through the door.  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Kurt said. "Ze sooner I buy zis present, ze better. And ze sooner ve get avay from here, ze better."  
  
"I'd have to agree. That was just too weird."  
  
The two walked to an S.U.V. and jumped into it, Evan behind the steering wheel and Kurt in the passenger seat. As the two pulled out of the garage, Jean ran up to the jeep, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Hey! Stop! Hold up for a minute!" She yelled.  
  
Evan stopped the jeep and she ran up to the passenger side. Kurt rolled down the window, and she smiled at him thankfully.  
  
"Hey, I just heard that you're going to the mall. Can you do me a favor and pick up some chocolate for me?" she asked.  
  
Kurt nodded his head as he answered. "Jah. No problem Jean."  
  
"Thanks." Jean said, and then looked him over. "Hey, Kurt, you look really nice today."  
  
Kurt turned to Evan and shot him another look.  
  
"Sorry, Jean, but we gotta get going." Evan said, and then pulled out as quickly as he could without causing harm to Jean. Jean waved them off, and walked backwards back toward the mansion, never taking her eyes off of the passenger side of the jeep.  
  
"Dude, vhat is going on today?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know, but will you do me a favor as a friend?" Evan asked.  
  
"Jah."  
  
"Stay away from Rogue today."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Okay, so there's the first chapter. Sorry if it sucked. Promise to make it better. So who was sitting in Kurt's room last night? Hm. . .which one of the ladies was it? I know who it was.  
  
Later. 


	2. A Marked Man

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Thanks for your reviews everyone. They're much appreciated. Okay, I don't know if any of you know what "fookie dust" is, but it'll be explained in a later chapter. Also, for those of you who think that it was Kitty up in Kurt's bedroom the night of the storm (and every other night that week), well, um, keep reading.  
  
Another note: I'm taking some of your suggestions, and I think I may do an Evan/Rogue story after this one. Just so everyone knows.  
  
Yet Another note: Um, just to warn everyone, this is going to get pretty goofy/zany very fast. I never meant for this to be a serious story, so if that's what you're hoping for, you may want to find another story. Just warning ya. So I guess this is a complete A/U, because all the girls in the mansion (and two others) are going to start to act a little OOC. Well, some of them will be completely OOC. But hey! That's just how the fuzzy one affects the ladies! Right ladies? Okay, on to the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Maybe it's just one of those weird "things," you know, like when it rains frogs, or spontaneous combustion." Evan said.  
  
Evan and Kurt had just come out of a store in the mall. They had circled the mall twice, entering almost every store. Kurt still hadn't found anything to buy as a present for Amanda. They each had problems concentrating on the task at hand, however, because they both couldn't stop talking about what had happened at the mansion earlier that morning.  
  
Kurt's head was still reeling. He couldn't believe it. None of them had ever, EVER, shown interest in him before that morning. And his Katzchen? That he really couldn't believe. Was it possible for her to have newly found feelings about him? Was she really jealous of Amanda? And if so, what did that mean for the future of their relationship? He found himself more and more confused, and in the new light of how Kitty may or may not feel about him, the present for Amanda seemed less and less important.  
  
"I mean, that was so weird." Evan finished.  
  
"Jah. Hey, do you really zink zat Kitty may have been jealous?" Kurt asked.  
  
Evan looked at his friend, realizing that he probably hadn't listened to a word that he had just said. He knew what must have been running around in Kurt's mind, and was almost certain that the thought probably resembled a young, pretty faced brunette.  
  
"I don't know, Kurt. Hey, listen, we need to find this present for Amanda, right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, jah." Kurt said absentmindedly.  
  
"Hey, Kurt, remember Amanda? You're asking her out soon, right?" Evan asked, eyeing Kurt.  
  
"Oh, sure, sure." Kurt said, not facing his friend. He was still looking forward and there was a slight glaze to his eyes.  
  
"Hey, man, don't forget about Amanda. You can't let whatever it was that happened this morning get in your way. You were going to ask her out. You've told me that you like her."  
  
"Jah, jah! I know. But if Kitty really does haff feelings for me, how can I ignore zat?" Kurt asked, turning to face Evan. "I've been trying my best to get over her for ze past couple of months, and now. . .if she likes me. . ."  
  
"Kurt, I know how you feel about Kitty, but remember, Amanda likes you. You like Amanda. You can't just lead her on." Evan said. "Besides, you don't even know if Kitty really does like you or not. Maybe it was something else. She didn't flirt with you like the other three.  
  
"You're right. Man, zat vas really weird zis morning."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
The two walked out of another store, and ran right into Tabitha. She was just standing there, as if she had been waiting on them.  
  
"Oh, hey Tabby." Evan said.  
  
"Good morning, Tabby." Kurt said.  
  
"Hi Kurt." She said, not even returning Evan's greeting.  
  
She was looking straight at Kurt, and a slight smile tugged at her lips. Evan realized that it was if she hadn't even noticed that he was standing there, as if Kurt was the only person in the mall. A familiar feeling gripped Evan's stomach, and he looked from Tabby to Kurt, and then back to Tabby.  
  
"Here we go again." Evan thought.  
  
"So, how're you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'm great. I'm a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." She said.  
  
"Storm keep you up?" Evan asked.  
  
"Last nights storm? No. Something else." Tabby said, continuing to stare at Kurt. "So what're you guys doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for a gift for a friend's birzday." Kurt said.  
  
"Amanda Sefton?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Um, jah. Amanda."  
  
"I don't know why you're bothering with her Kurt. She's not your type at all."  
  
"Oh really? And just what is his type Tabby?" Evan asked. He was really starting to get annoyed with the events that had been transpiring that morning.  
  
"Well, Evan." She said, turning to face him. "I think Kurt needs someone who's just a little more. . .free. A little wilder. Someone who's a little more like his wild side." She put her hand out and traced Kurt's jaw line with her fingers, caressing his fur, sending shudders throughout Kurt.  
  
"We've gotta go." Evan said, pulling Kurt along with him.  
  
"Bye, Kurt! See ya later!" she called after him seductively.  
  
"Um, bye, Tab. . ." he didn't get to finish, as Evan yanked him forward and pushed him towards the doors of the mall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Jean sat down to breakfast with Scott. Scott was talking to her about what he planned on doing today, and she couldn't have found it more boring.  
  
"All he ever does is study or run sims in the danger room." She thought. "He needs to loosen up a little bit."  
  
"Hey, Scott, why don't we go out today? Why don't we go out somewhere, even go to New York City for the day or something?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I would, but I've been lax in my training a lot lately, what with exams and all. . ."  
  
"Scott, come on, let's just get out of here. You need to unwind a bit, don't you?"  
  
"Unwind? I'm not wound up." He said.  
  
"Yes you are. All you ever do is train or study. Let's just go out and have fun today."  
  
"Jean, you know I'd do anything for you, but I just can't today. Why don't you train with me?" he asked, somewhat hopeful.  
  
"Because I just don't feel like it. God, Scott, can't you just be more like Kurt for a day?"  
  
"More like Kurt? What, you want me to goof off all day and try my best to shirk my responsibilities?"  
  
"He doesn't shirk any of his responsibilities and you know that! I just want us to go out and do something, I don't know, different."  
  
"I'll tell you what, why don't we have a picnic lunch tomorrow?" he asked, getting up to clean his plate. "We'll talk about it later, but I really have to get going."  
  
"Fine. Fine." She said. He walked by her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.  
  
"Maybe I'll just hang out with Kurt today." She thought.  
  
A couple of moments later, Kitty walked into the kitchen. Her head was hanging down, and she looked as if something was wrong.  
  
"Hey, Kitty. Are you okay?" Jean asked.  
  
"No. I don't feel all that well." Kitty said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean. . ." Kitty began, and then stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Jean asked.  
  
"Have you ever realized that you may have feelings for someone, but that it may be too late for you to tell them?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No, can't say as I have." Jean said.  
  
"Well, there's this guy, right? And he's always been totally nice to me, but I kind of blew him off for someone else. Well, like, now things aren't working out for Lance and I, and all I can think about is this other guy."  
  
"Who's the other guy?" Jean asked.  
  
"Um, no one. Forget about it."  
  
"No! Tell me. Who is it?" Jean said, almost whispering. Her head leaned forward, interested in any type of gossip she could possibly hear.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Yeah. And I don't even know why! I mean, he used to, like, totally freak me out flirting with me all of the time. Now I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Oh." Jean said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"What should I do?" Kitty asked.  
  
Jean thought about it for a moment. "Nothing."  
  
"Really, because I was thinking about just hanging out with him tonight. Just to see what happens." Kitty said.  
  
"No! You don't want to do that! Besides, he has Amanda now, right?" Jean asked, suddenly very interested in keeping Kitty Pryde away from Kurt.  
  
Kitty hung her head again. "Yeah, I suppose he does."  
  
"Yeah, and you'll just confuse him more. Just forget it Kitty. Besides, Lance isn't all that bad, right?"  
  
Kitty's head shot up. Now this was weird, she thought. Since when did Jean ever say that Lance was a good guy? She wasn't as quick to judge as the others, Kitty knew, but she still didn't trust Lance. She had told her from the beginning of their relationship that she thought it was a bad idea to date someone who she would possibly have to fight someday.  
  
"Say again?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, Lance isn't all that bad, right?" Jean asked.  
  
The two females just sat there in silence, looking at one another.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
As Evan and Kurt pulled up to the mansion again, Kurt noticed Jubilee and Amara waving excitedly from an upstairs window. He could almost swear that he saw Amara blow a kiss in his general direction. He shook his head, completely bewildered. Evan pulled back up into the garage and cut off the ignition  
  
"This is what I think you should do. Just teleport up to your room, and stay there for the rest of the day." Evan said.  
  
"I'm not going to hide in my room for ze rest of ze day."  
  
Evan looked at him, and shook his head.  
  
"Well I know what you're planning on doing. And I'm not going to let you do it.  
  
"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt said, not able to look at Evan.  
  
"You're not talking to Kitty about this morning."  
  
"Jah. Of course not."  
  
"Kurt, I'm serious. Leave it alone."  
  
"So vhat if I talk to her? It doesn't mean anyzing vill happen." Kurt said, turning to face Evan. He wanted to talk to Kitty. What if she did have feelings for him? He knew that he'd drop anything, or anyone, for a chance with her. He couldn't help his feelings for her. Amanda was a nice girl, but she light the fire within his body, heart, and soul like Kitty did.  
  
"Kurt. . ."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. I'll go to my room, Dad." Kurt said, and teleported right out of the jeep. He 'ported into his room, and looked around. It was going to be a long afternoon. "And I didn't even get Amanda's present."  
  
At that moment, his phone rang. He picked it up, and when he heard the voice on the other end, he almost immediately regretted it.  
  
"Hi Kurt!" Amanda said.  
  
"Oh, hi Amanda. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about you, wondering what you were up to."  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Amanda asked.  
  
Kurt swallowed out of nervousness. Hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Evan walked towards the kitchen, and he could feel the animosity in the air even before he got to the door. When he did get to the door, he could hear a heated argument in the kitchen, and decided to listen instead of walk into it.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I just don't think it's fair to Kurt! You know how he felt about you for the past year! And if you start asking to hang out around him, it's only playing with his heart!" Jean yelled.  
  
"And why do you care so much, Jean?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because. . .Kurt's my friend!"  
  
"Oh, is that why? Because you know, you already have a boyfriend!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Just because I want to hang out with Kurt tonight. . .that. . .well. . .it doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Oh sure! Then why can't I hang out with him?"  
  
"Listen! He likes Amanda now! Not you!" Jean yelled.  
  
"Well, who said I liked him anyhow?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You did!"  
  
"Oh great." Thought Evan. "Please don't let him hear this."  
  
"Shut up, Jean!"  
  
"You shut up, Kitty!"  
  
Evan opened up the door, and walked into the kitchen. The two girls were standing up on opposite sides of the table in the nook, staring at one another. They only broke the glare long enough to look at Evan.  
  
"Hi, ladies." Evan said, grabbing a carton of milk from the refrigerator.  
  
"Hi, Evan." They chorused, sounding as if they still wanted to kill each other. Then Kitty turned to face him.  
  
"Hey! You're back! Is Kurt back, too?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Um. . ." Evan said, putting down his glass of milk. ". . .yeeeeees."  
  
"Good! Later, Red." And with that, Kitty ran upwards and through the ceiling.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jean said, and ran towards the door.  
  
"What's going on here?" Evan yelled as she ran by.  
  
"We both want to hang out with Kurt tonight." She said, turning back to face him only long enough for her to open the door. And then she was gone.  
  
"Ah, hell. Let him handle this. I gotta find Marie. The last thing I need is for her to get a thing for her brother." Evan thought, and walked towards the back door.  
  
"Good luck, Kurt." He said to the empty air.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Across town, Tabby got back to the boardinghouse, and went to her room. She laid down on her bed to catch a couple hours of sleep. She was tired after her long night. She looked into the corner of her room and saw her pile of wet clothes. She smiled to herself as she remembered her long walk through the rain. She knew what she had to do. Instead of just watching him tonight, she was going to have to wake him up. And she could think of at least 100 different, very interesting ways to wake him up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so there's chapter 2. Kurt's suffering will begin soon. Not angsty suffering though. No angst after this chapter. Anyhow, I'm sure you all know by now who's been sneaking into Kurt's room. Rogue shows up next chapter, as does Remy.  
  
Later. 


	3. Kurt Panics

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Probably going to be a short chapter. Promise the next chapter will be a lot longer to make up for this one. Anyoo, on to the story.  
  
Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love opening up my email and seeing all of those reviews show up.  
  
Also, I try my best with Remy's accent, but it's pretty dodgy. Sorry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"So, do you want to do something tonight?"  
  
Kurt paused for a moment. He had wanted something like this to happen for a long time. But now, the thought of Kitty continued to flood his mind. Every memory of her, every little aspect of her being, popped into his head, and he found himself wishing that he hadn't started seeing Amanda. And then he thought about what had happened that morning. It seemed as if all of the girls in his life suddenly had a new found interest in him romantically. What if it had all been an elaborate joke? What if it was real? What if something was going on that he didn't even know about, and Amanda was part of it?  
  
"Um. . ." he began, but didn't get to continue. There was suddenly quite the ruckus outside of his door.  
  
"Let me go!" he heard Kitty shouting.  
  
"No way!" he heard Jean yell back.  
  
"Um, Amanda, I'll have to call you back later!" Kurt said in a hurry.  
  
"No! Wait. . ." she didn't get the chance to continue, because Kurt had slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
Kurt crept to the door of his room, and put his ear to it.  
  
"Let me go, you hag!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Kurt opened the door just a bit to peek out. What he saw floored him. Kitty was on the floor, trying her best to drag herself down the hallway towards his room. Jean was also on the floor, grasping Kitty's feet. Jean's face was set in a look that told Kurt that she was concentrating with all of her might.  
  
"Why doesn't Kitty simply phase through her hands?" Kurt thought.  
  
As if the thought had also just occurred to Kitty, her feet suddenly moved straight through Jean's hands. Kitty got up on her feet and began to run towards Kurt's door. Then she suddenly froze, and was thrown backwards down the hallway. She landed roughly on her butt, about twenty feet from Kurt. She yelped when she hit the floor, and glared at Jean.  
  
"I'm going to hang out with Kurt tonight. You're just going to have to wait your turn, sister." Jean said triumphantly, and turned back towards Kurt's door. When she looked at the door, her eyes widened, as did her smile.  
  
"Kurt!" she said happily, and then was tackled from behind.  
  
"Leave. . .my. . .fuzzy. . .elf. . .alone!" Kitty shrieked, dragging the older girl away from Kurt's door.  
  
"Mein Gott! Zhere're fighting over me!" Kurt thought, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Kurt! Come here and help me!" he heard Kitty call from outside of the door.  
  
Kurt turned around and looked for a place to hide. He ran to the window to open it and jump out, when suddenly the phone started to ring. Without thinking, he automatically picked it up.  
  
"Kurt! You must have accidentally hung up on me!" Amanda said. "So what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
Kurt turned form his table to his door, where the sounds of a scuffle were beginning to get louder. Suddenly, the door jolted on his hinges, and Jean started to yell louder. Then Kitty phased halfway through his door, and smiled at him.  
  
"Like, hi Kurt! What's up?" She asked before being pulled back out of the door.  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt said.  
  
"Kitty? No! It's Amanda!" an irritated voice said over the phone.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Amanda!" Kurt said, and then turned back to his door, which jolted very hard. "Someone was knocking at my door."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, sweetie!" Amanda said.  
  
"Sweetie?" Kurt thought.  
  
"Kurt! We've gotta talk!" Kitty said, once again phasing halfway through the door.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Kurt! Hey, Kurt! What're you doing tonight?" he heard Jean call through the door.  
  
"Hey! Who's that talking to you?" Amanda demanded, her voice changing to an irritated tone once again.  
  
"Um. . ." Kurt said. He was really beginning to panic now, and knew he needed to get off of the phone as quickly as possible. "Um, Amanda, I've really got to go. Call you back later."  
  
He slammed the phone back down, and turned back to the window. Opening it, he flipped over to the outside and began to crawl down the wall.  
  
"Nice, Fuzzy! I was hoping I'd see you!" he heard, and looked to the ground. Tabitha was on the ground, right below his window. He yelped, and turned around, crawling towards the top of the mansion. He was halfway there when a bright ball of light hit the wall next to him and blew up. Tabby was throwing her little "booms" at him. Yelping as he crawled faster, he zigzagged up the wall as Tabby's bombs hit the wall on his left and right.  
  
"Ah, Kurt! Don't play hard to get!" she called up happily after him.  
  
"She's going to kill me!" Kurt thought, and flipped to the top of the roof. "Vait a minute! I'm a moron!"  
  
He suddenly remembered his main mutant power, and teleported.  
  
Kurt fell out of the air into the rec room, and dropped to the floor of the room. Looking around quickly, he noticed that the only people in the room were. . .  
  
"Oh no!" Kurt thought.  
  
"Hi, Kurt!" Amara said. "What's up?"  
  
"Um, nozzing. I'm sorry, I gotta run." Kurt said.  
  
"No, wait! Kurt, I wanna ask you some stuff about. . ." Amara began before Kurt teleported back out of the room and into the woods behind the house.  
  
Gasping for breath, he fell against a tree against a tree. Whatever it was that was going on today, Kurt had decided that he definitely didn't like it. He stood back up, and heard footsteps coming forward from behind him. Kurt wheeled around, ready to teleport at the next moment, before he realized that it was just Gambit.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Remy." Kurt said.  
  
"Hullo, Kurt. What's de problem?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ze vomen are all going crazy. Zey von't leave me alone, and now Kitty and Jean are fighting over me."  
  
"Dey be goin crazy back at de mansion?" Remy asked.  
  
"Jah! Zey are all chasing me down!" Kurt said. "It's like zey are all interested in me all of a sudden!"  
  
"And dat be a problem for ya, Kurt?" Remy asked, smiling.  
  
"Jah! It's a problem vhen zey are all acting insane!" Kurt said, exasperated.  
  
"Sounds like you be needin some help." Remy said. "So you say dey all be interested in you, let's say, romantically now?"  
  
"Jah! All of a sudden!"  
  
"Sounds like you be flyin de fookie dust." Remy said.  
  
"Fookie dust?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And, vhat is zis fookie dust?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ya know, fookie dust." Remy said, spreading his arms, smiling.  
  
Kurt simply shook his head.  
  
"Listen, we all be flyin' de fookie dust sometimes. It drive de opposite sex a little crazy. Sometimes it happen in one day, sometimes it go on for a couple o' months. "Flyin' de fookie dust" just means you be drivin de women crazy. Happens to all us guys sometimes. Some of us more den others." Remy said, smiling and motioning to himself.  
  
"Are you saying zat zis can go on for monzs?" Kurt asked, suddenly very afraid.  
  
"It could. And if de women be acting like you say, sounds like you be flyin' de STRONG fookie dust." Remy said. "Don't worry, it work itself out. Always does."  
  
"Zank you, Remy. Now, you could actually help me by telling me vhere Evan is." Kurt said, exasperated and feeling lost once more.  
  
"He be walkin wit Marie in de park. I don't be thinkin' you should be botherin' dem. Dey a little busy. I think Evan be flyin' de fookie dust a little bit lately, too." Remy said, walking away.  
  
"Great." Kurt said, once more alone. "I'm flying some kind of freaky, non- existent dust zat drives ze vomen crazy. Zank's swamp rat."  
  
He felt bad for badmouthing Remy, but he was just becoming irritated by the entire situation. Silently apologizing to Remy, he teleported further into the woods, and began to walk towards town. He switched on his imager, and counted the money in his wallet.  
  
"Zank Gott I didn't spend any money on Amanda's present. At least I haff enough money to stay avay from ze mansion for a couple of hours."  
  
And with that he trudged on through the woods. Back at the spot where Kurt was talking to Remy, Jubilee came out from behind a bush, grinning. She hadn't heard what the two guys were talking about, but she did know what direction Kurt was walking in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Okay, short chapter. Sorry. But I'm really tired. So you guys and gals want to hear something cool? My buddy just graduated from a special effects/make-up school, and he's gonna help me with my Halloween costume. I have to start saving up for it now, because it's expensive to do the make- up for Nightcrawler. That's right! I'm spending about $200 just for the make-up, ears, hands, and teeth. Can't do the yellow eyes, unfortunately. Oh well. Anyhow, I'll have the new chapter up sometime late tomorrow night. I have to go see "Pirates of the Caribbean" tomorrow night.  
  
Later. 


	4. The Elf is Mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Holy crap, did I ever love "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl." It was great. And tomorrow I'm going to see "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." I'm on the fence about this one. Great comic book (graphic novel), but where did Tom Sawyer come from? Oh well, here's to hoping it's good. Anyhow, on to the important stuff. I lied and said that Marie would be in the chapter that preceded this one, but she wasn't. She's in this one though. And to those people who are still confused as to what "fookie dust" is, I can't really explain it any better than Remy did. Haven't you ever had one of those days/weeks/months/years when it seems like every female or male (depending on your sex or sexuality) is suddenly interested in you? It's happened to me a couple of times, so I know it happens to others. It's just one of those unsolved mysteries. Anyhow, on to the story. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Kitty phased back through the door. Or rather, she phased as far through the door as Jean allowed her to go.  
  
"Hey! Kurt! We've got to talk about some things! I think I. . .Kurt? KURT?!?" she said, looking around the room and realizing that Kurt wasn't there. She noticed the open window, and then was savagely pulled back through the door.  
  
Jean fell backwards, then Kitty fell on top of her. The two laid there for a moment, before Jean pushed Kitty up and away from her. Standing up, Jean shot Kitty a dirty look. Kitty returned it.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't play games with his head, or his heart."  
  
"And why do you care?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because. . .Kurt's my friend!" Jean said.  
  
"You've already got a boyfriend! Why don't you leave Kurt and I alone?"  
  
"There is NO "Kurt and you," Kitty! There's you, and then there's Kurt!"  
  
"You're just jealous!" Kitty said, and with that she walked down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
"Kurt is not your boyfriend!" Jean called after her.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." Kitty thought as she walked down the stairs. When she was two stairs from the bottom, she felt an invisible force push her. It was gentle, so she didn't fall, but it was hard enough to make her stumble down the last two steps. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked up and saw Jean standing there with a smirk on her face. Kitty gave her another dirty look, and walked off towards the rec room.  
  
When she got there, she looked around for Kurt, but the only person there was Amara.  
  
"Hey, Amara. Have you seen Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! He was here just a couple of seconds ago. But then he teleported away." Amara said.  
  
"He did?" Kitty asked, disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, like he was scared of me or something."  
  
"That's weird, usually its him who scares other people with his teleporting." Kitty joked.  
  
"Oh, I don't think he's scary at all. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind if I saw more of him." Amara said, smiling as if she was sharing a secret with Kitty.  
  
Kitty looked at Amara with a combination of disgust and amazement. Was everyone after her man? And besides that, Amara was, like, fourteen years old. She was just a little girl. Kurt needed a woman. A woman who knew how to make him happy. He needed a woman who he had liked for years. He needed a woman named Kitty. Or at least, that's what Kitty believed. And since she was the only Kitty that Kurt had liked for years, she figured that she fit the bill.  
  
"Yeah, well, if you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"  
  
"Why?" Amara asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Because I. . ." Kitty began, and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kitty turned around and ran towards the foyer, thinking that it may have been Kurt, although she couldn't figure out why he would be knocking. She reached the door and threw it open, with a huge smile on her face. Her smile fell when she saw that it was just Tabby. Tabby shoved past her and walked inside, chewing bubble-gum and smiling.  
  
"Hey, where's Blue?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Why?" Kitty almost growled.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to see him."  
  
"This is becoming serious." Kitty thought. "Every hussy in the world wants to get her hands on my Elf."  
  
"He's not here, so why don't you go?" Kitty said, pushing her towards the door, rather roughly.  
  
"No, that's okay." Tabby said, pushing past Kitty again, and slipping something into her hand. "I'll just wait here."  
  
And with that, Tabby walked into the rec room, sitting next to Amara. Kitty glowered in her general direction before looking at whatever it was that Tabby had given her. She shrieked suddenly, realizing it was one of Tabby's bombs. Kitty phased outside through the door and threw the bomb onto the lawn, where it exploded, leaving a hole a couple of feet deep.  
  
With that, Kitty walked into the rec room, and slapped Tabby in the face before walking off to her room. If she was going to go looking for Kurt, she wanted to put her shoes on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt walked through the forest, feeling pain in his feet. He cursed his luck for not having eaten a larger breakfast or lunch, if only for the simple reason that his stomach was rumbling. However, because he hadn't eaten enough, and had teleported so much earlier, he could not teleport to the edge of town. So he continued his walk, occasionally stopping to rest.  
  
As he made his way to the edge of the woods, he came upon the park at the edge of town. The park was basically a lake with a walkway around it, a couple of gazebos, and a floating stage. A fountain was in the middle of the lake, and at night colored lights would take their turns changing the fountains color. Kurt looked around and noticed that it was a slow day at the park. He could only make out two people. Taking a closer look, he realized that the two people walking around the lake were Evan and Marie. Kurt smiled and began to run towards them. Then he halted in his tracks. Marie was a female. He stood there, frozen for a moment. Neither Evan nor Marie had noticed him yet, even though he was only about twenty feet in front of them. He dived into the bushes on the side of the walkway as they got closer.  
  
"So, Kitty was flirtin' with 'im, too?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yup. It was weird. Anyhow, I just wanted to warn you incase. . ."  
  
"Incase o' what?" Marie teased. "Incase Ah fall in love with mah little brothah?"  
  
"Vell, it could be a real possibility." They both heard from behind the bush.  
  
"Kurt? Is that you?" Marie asked, stopping and beginning to peek behind the bush.  
  
"No! Don't look at me! I'm flying ze fookie dust!" Kurt yelled.  
  
Evan and Marie looked at each other. Had Kurt gone crazy?  
  
"What?" Evan asked.  
  
"I'm. . .flying. . .ze. . .fookie dust!" Kurt said slowly.  
  
"What in the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" Marie asked.  
  
"Remy. He told me about fookie dust, and about how I must be flying around in it. Or somezing."  
  
"Oh great. You've been taking relationship advice from Remy?" Evan asked.  
  
"Kurt, get out from there." Marie said.  
  
Kurt stood up slowly. Marie took one look at him, and began to scream.  
  
"Kurt! I need you! I want you! I must have you!" She yelled.  
  
"No! You see, Evan! I knew zis vould. . ." he trailed off, seeing Marie fall to the ground laughing, clutching at her stomach.  
  
"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Rogue." Kurt said, before turning tail and walking away.  
  
"No! Come back, Kurt! I'm sorry!" Marie said, Evan helping to lift her up.  
  
"Nein! You two go laugh at me! I'll go back to ze mansion vhere ze ozzer girls are getting violent!"  
  
"Wait! They're getting violent?" Evan asked, catching up with Kurt. Marie wasn't far behind him.  
  
"Jah! It as nuts! Amanda called, and zen Kitty and Jean vere fighting outside of my room, trying to get inside. And vhen I jumped out of ze vindow to get avay from zem, Tabby vas outside, and kept hurling her little bombs at me to try to knock me off of ze vall and back down to her."  
  
"Holy crap, are you serious?" Evan asked.  
  
"Kurt, you might wanna go talk ta Professor Xavier." Marie said.  
  
"Jah, jah! Zat's fine. I'd love to. But he's back at ze mansion. I'm not going back zhere until after I eat." Kurt said.  
  
"Okay, well, how about we go back and talk to the Professor for you? That way, you can go to town, cool off, get something to eat and then come home to a normal household again." Evan said.  
  
"Jah? You vould do zat for me?" Kurt asked, hopeful.  
  
"Sure. Just go out and have fun or something. Stay away from women you know, though." Evan said.  
  
"Okay. Zank you so much." He said, hugging them. He was sure that this long day would be over soon enough.  
  
Two sets of eyes watched him embrace them both. Both sets of eyes narrowed when he hugged Marie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Amanda sat there, looking at the phone. He had just hung up on her! For the second time! She couldn't believe it. Then she suddenly switched emotions again, and thought about how sweet he was. He couldn't possibly have hung up on her purposely. It must have been an accident. And who were those girlish voices she had heard on the other end of the phone? She found herself suddenly hating the fact that Kurt lived in a house full of girls. And was that Kitty's voice she had heard telling Kurt that they needed to talk?  
  
Amanda picked up the phone and dialed Kurt's number again. It rang twice. No answer. It rang six times. Still, no answer. It ran a fifteenth time, and she still, and no one answered. She hung up and got out the phone book. She knew that there had to be a main number for the Xavier Institute somewhere in there. Flipping through, she finally found it, and dialed the number. Kitty Pryde picked it up after two rings.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked, offering no greeting.  
  
"No. This is Kurt's close friend Amanda." Amanda said irritably.  
  
"Oh. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for Kurt."  
  
"Well, Kurt's not here." Kitty said, rather rudely.  
  
"Where is he?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm not certain."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Well, let's see. . .hey Jean, is that Lojack thing we have installed in Kurt working yet? What're the readings on the radar?" Kitty called.  
  
"Hey, there's no reason to be sarcastic!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"Hold on, Amanda! The satellite is about to give me a reading!" Kitty said. "Beep! Beep! Boop! Beep! Boop!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Pryde!" Amanda screamed into the phone.  
  
"Don't worry, we're about to let the dogs loose! We've tracked his heading somewhere beyond the fortieth parallel! We're sending a chopper over to your place to pick you up! Pack light!"  
  
"Kitty! Stay away from Kurt!" Amanda yelled into the phone. "I heard you earlier, and you won't get rid of me by being rude, and Kurt likes me!"  
  
"Whatever, Amanda. Stay away from MY Kurt, got that?!?" Kitty said, and hung up the phone.  
  
Kitty looked at the phone, and then was tackled by Tabby.  
  
"Whose Kurt is he?" Tabby asked, pulling a "boom" from her palm and waving it in Kitty's face.  
  
"Oh, why don't you just go chase down Alvers?"  
  
"Because I want Kurt!"  
  
"Makes sense. Are you getting used to my table scraps?" Kitty asked, suddenly turning vicious.  
  
"What was that?!?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Hey, you two! Stop this!" Jean yelled, running into the room.  
  
"Tell her to take it back!" Tabby yelled.  
  
"Tell her to leave Kurt alone!" Kitty yelled right back.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, and all three were silenced. A shriek came out of the next room, and suddenly there was crying. Tabby jumped off of Kitty, and followed Jean into the next room. Kitty was close on their heels. Amara had just hung up the phone, and she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Amara?" Jean asked.  
  
"It's. . .it's. . .it's Kurt!" Amara said.  
  
"Oh my God! Is he okay?" Kitty asked. She was expecting the worst because of Amara's current state. Was Kurt in an accident? Was he okay? Was he, God forbid, dead?  
  
"Kurt. . .was. . .he was. . .he made out with Marie at the park!" Amara shouted, and began to sob again.  
  
"What?!?" Tabby asked, and then turned around and ran out of the house.  
  
"That makes no sense." Jean thought, and then turned around and saw Kitty running towards the garage. Kitty grabbed Scott's car keys off of the key holder on the wall, and ran through the door. Jean stood there for a moment, completely confused (and strangely enough, a little jealous of Marie) when she heard a car start. What Kitty was doing finally dawned on her, and she ran after Kitty.  
  
Jean opened the door to the garage in just enough time to see Kitty punch down the gas and take off down the driveway. She flew through the entrance to the school, and took a left towards town. Jean cursed. Kitty had taken Scott's car. Now all she was left with was. . .the S.U.V. An evil smile spread across her face. Wait a minute, she had thought. That's not the only way I can get there. Jean ran to the edge of the woods before taking to the air. Over the forest, no one would see her flying.  
  
Kitty raced down the road, trying to overtake Tabby. Apparently, Tabby had once again stolen Lance's jeep. Kitty tried to pass on Tabby's left, and so Tabby veered left, blocking Kitty. Kitty tried passing her on the shoulder of the road, but that didn't work either. Tabby was driving like a woman possessed, and she planned on getting to Kurt first.  
  
"Fine, Tabby. Have it your way." Kitty said, smiling. With one hand on the wheel, she placed her other hand on the dashboard. She concentrated as hard as she could, and felt the car go intangible with her. She punched the gas again, and she and Scott's car moved straight through Tabby in Lance's jeep. Tabby actually tried hitting Kitty as she went by, her hand swiping through Kitty's smiling face.  
  
"Sorry, Tabby! Just passing through!" Kitty said, as she took off. Tabby knew that there was no way she could catch up to the sports car in Lance's piece of crap jeep. So she turned and went off road, trying to beat Kitty to the next pass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Amanda had been hung up on! Again! And that time, it HAD been on purpose! That bitch! Amanda jumped off of her bed and grabbed her keys. She didn't live that far from the Institute, and she wanted to set Kitty straight on a few things. One, no one hangs up on Amanda Sefton! And two, Kurt was hers!  
  
Amanda grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. She took off at speeds she didn't usually drive at, and left the downtown area towards the Xavier Institute. She couldn't wait to see Kitty's face when she told her off. More than that, she couldn't wait to see Kitty's face when she saw Kurt dating her. Or any other girl for that matter. Kurt was hers. And she would show everyone.  
  
Just as she was smiling at the thought of making out with Kurt, and Kitty seeing it, another car raced past her. It was Kitty Pryde! She threw Amanda a dirty look and kept driving. Amanda shrieked, and pulled to the side of the road. Now the bitch had almost killed her, she thought. She turned the car around, and followed Kitty back towards town.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Kurt sat down at the bookstore. He sighed the sigh of a content man. He sipped from his coffee, took a bite of his pumpkin scone, and sat down in the most comfortable chair that he could find. He had eaten a rather large lunch for himself, and now he couldn't think of a better way to cap it off than to eat something sweet and drink a white mocha. He'd relax now. He opened up a book about pirates, and began to read. Normally, he'd be bouncing off of the walls on a weekend afternoon. But this morning had been enough to tire him. Now he felt nice in the cool book store, and couldn't wait for a couple of hours of rest and relaxation.  
  
Three blocks down the street, Scott's car turned the corner. It was closely followed by two others.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I know that Kurt may seem a little OOC in that last paragraph up there, but that's totally what I'd do in his case. Just calm down. Besides, he is reading about pirates. That's totally Kurt. Right? I hope so. Anyhow, I have a question for everyone. What is a "Mary-Sue?" I've seen people talk about them on FF.net, but no one's explained what they are. I gather that they're bad. If so, I hope none of my character's are Mary-Sue's. Anyhow, I'm going to Starbucks.  
  
Later. 


	5. A Night Out on the Town

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: I'm trying to decide if this will be a Kurtty or not. I've already written four of those. Well, really 3 1/2, I guess. I don't know. Maybe it'll be a Kurt/Tabby story. I like Jean, but Kurt/Jean? I don't know. I definitely know that it won't be a Kurt/Amara or Kurt/Jubilee, but what about Amanda? Hm. Don't know.  
  
More notes: I'd like to take this moment and thank everyone who's reviewed thus far. I've tried to put more humor into this than in the last set of stories. So I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not going anywhere, but I figure I'll just go back to the romance angle soon enough. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who's reviewed. As usual, you guys and gals can't stop the "rock" within yourselves. That's why you all rock so hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Jubilee watched Kurt hug Marie, and for a minute all she could see was red.  
  
"Is she kissing him?" she wondered, and squinted her eyes. "I bet she's kissing him. What a slut! She's his sister. She's so disgusting!"  
  
Of course, Marie hadn't kissed Kurt at all. If Jubilee had been thinking with a straight mind, she would have known that this would be impossible. But Jubilee wasn't thinking with a straight mind. She was thinking with the mind of a thirteen-year old girl who had a crush on an older, unobtainable boy. Jubilee backed up through the bushes, and ran around the park to the nearest payphone. She threw in whatever change was in her pockets. She didn't even notice. Her heart was broken. Now she could never be with Kurt.  
  
The phone rang and rang. Jubilee needed to talk to her friend. Amara would understand. Amara would comfort her. Amara would help her heal her broken heart. Jubilee had time to curse herself for following Kurt through the forest before the very person she had called for picked up the phone.  
  
"Kurt?!?" Amara asked. Like Kitty, she had just guessed who it would be.  
  
"No! It's Jubes!" Jubilee bawled into the phone.  
  
"Oh! Hey Jubes! What's wrong?" Amara asked.  
  
"It's horrible!" Jubilee said, and continued wailing.  
  
"Oh, just tell me what's wrong sweetie."  
  
"It's. . .I. . .I was following Kurt through the woods. . ." Jubliee said.  
  
"Oh. Mhm." Amara's voice suddenly became hard and not quite so supportive, but Jubilee didn't notice.  
  
"Well. . .he walked to the park. . .and he saw Evan and. . .and. . .and Marie!"  
  
"Yeah. So?" Amara said. She wondered why Jubilee had been following Kurt. They had agreed that Amara had dibs.  
  
"Well, they talked for awhile, and then. . .she kissed him!" Jubilee said, completely breaking down now.  
  
"What?!?" Amara asked, almost whispering.  
  
"She. . .she. . .she. . .she kissed him!" Jubilee said.  
  
Amara sat there, stunned. She silently hung up the phone on her sobbing, whimpering friend and sat there. Then she shrieked, and began to sob herself.  
  
That's when Kitty, Jean, and Tabby had run in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Evan and Marie got to the mansion about ten minutes after everyone had left. They hadn't driven to the park, so they had to walk back through the woods. As a matter of fact, they had only just missed seeing Jean flying overhead. But they had missed it, and so they weren't prepared for the mansion to be empty of the females who had been throwing themselves at Kurt. They also found, however, that the Professor was nowhere in the mansion.  
  
"Wonderful." Evan said.  
  
"You know, maybe it'll work itself out, like Remy said to Kurt." Marie ventured.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Evan said. He was sure that it would, It had to. "So, I wonder why you didn't go all "head over heels" for Kurt."  
  
"Ew. That's pretty gross, Evan. He's like, mah family." Marie said.  
  
"I know, I know. But Jean has Scott, and even she was kinda throwing herself at him."  
  
"Well, maybe Ah'm already interested in someone else." She said, walking away from him.  
  
Evan sighed, and followed. He figured that she had a thing for Remy.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll leave you alone." Evan said, feeling quite dejected. He turned, before she grabbed his hand from behind him.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I guess you want to find Remy." He said.  
  
"Wha. . .? Oh. Evan, ya know, I wasn't talkin' 'bout him." She said, smiling.  
  
Evan looked at her, a bit confused for a moment, and then the realization hit him, and he smiled back.  
  
"Oh. Um, okay. Um. . ."  
  
"Come on." She said, dragging him downstairs towards the sub-levels. "We gotta find the Professor."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
About fifteen minutes after Amara had hung up on her, Jubilee was running down the street. She had seen Kurt walk into the fast-food joint, and then back out. She had silently followed him to the bookstore, and had watched him buy a coffee and a scone, and then sit down with a book. She took a seat on the outside of the store, where she could watch him through the window. He couldn't see her thanks to a magazine rack, and she had to crane her neck in order to see him. But it was still nice to be even this close.  
  
She whipped her head around suddenly, hearing the squelching of tires and brakes. She cursed silently, and tried to get up and walk away unnoticed. Kitty, however, wasn't to be fooled. Kitty pulled up to the side of the street and parked Scott's car. Then she ran up to Jubilee, even as Tabitha and Amanda's cars also pulled into parking places.  
  
"Where's Kurt?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"I don't know! Why should I know?" Jubilee said.  
  
"Listen, I know that was you on the phone with Amara! Where did he go? Is he still at the park?"  
  
Jubilee looked up at her sadly, and shook her head. "No."  
  
Behind them, Tabby had jumped out of the jeep and had just ran towards the park. Meanwhile, Amanda stepped out of her car and walked towards Kitty. With every step, her anger grew, and she rubbed her hands as she got closer. Now look at this! Looks like Pryde is harassing some other girl. Well, Amanda planned on showing her that she couldn't treat people the way that she had been treating them. And she planned on showing Kitty that Kurt was hers. As she stepped behind Kitty, her hands dropped to their sides.  
  
"Um, Kitty?" Amanda said to Kitty's back.  
  
"What?!?" Kitty yelled, turning around. When Kitty was facing Amanda, she had time to notice that Amanda's hand was heading towards her face before she found herself on the ground.  
  
"Kitty!" Jubilee yelled, and then looked up at Amanda.  
  
"Don't you ever hang up on me again! Don't you ever drive like that around me again! And don't you ever call him YOUR Kurt again!" Amanda yelled.  
  
Kitty looked up at her as she had gone crazy, and for a minute, Amanda wondered just what she was doing here. That's when Jubilee pushed her to the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kurt had just finished reading the first couple of pages when he heard a commotion outside. He looked outside of the window and realized that there was something going on. A couple of people were crowding around the window, and others were watching from across the street. He couldn't see it, however, as a magazine rack was blocking his view. Kurt put the book aside and stood up, walking towards the magazine rack. When he reached it, he stood up taller and peered over the edge. What he saw gave him a feeling in his stomach as if it had just dropped to his feet.  
  
Kitty had Amanda by her hair and was pulling her away from Jubilee, who was lying on the ground with a bloody nose. Jubilee was crying, and Amanda was trying desperately to get back at her. When Amanda realized that she couldn't because of Kitty, Kurt watched Amanda round on Kitty and strike her in the face. Kurt's jaw dropped wide open, and his eyes widened. What was going on here? More importantly, he thought, how do I get out of here?  
  
"I should stop them!" he thought. He scanned the ouside quickly. He was thankful that he knew the layout of this part of downtown quite well. He rushed outside, and pulled Kitty and Amanda apart.  
  
"Vill you two stop! Vhat's wrong viz you?!?" he screamed, taking Kitty by the shoulders.  
  
"Kurt!" she said, a smile spreading across her lips. "Oh, Kurt! I'm so glad I found you! I've really got to talk to you about. . ."  
  
"Don't listen to her, Kurt!" Amanda said, pulling Kurt away.  
  
"Amanda?" Kurt asked. "What did you zink you vere doing to Jubilee?"  
  
At the mention of her name, Jubilee stopped bawling and looked up. Her savior was Kurt!  
  
"Kurt!" she said, hugging his legs.  
  
Kurt looked down at Jubilee and then back up at Amanda. Amanda was staring daggers at Jubilee. She came over and held Kurt in her arms, looking down at the younger girl triumphantly. Then she looked up at Kurt and brought her lips up to his. Her tongue shot forward into his mouth and searched it hungrily. Almost frantically. Her upper teeth hit his, sending pain through his mouth. She kept moving towards him, and with Jubilee's arms still around his legs, he fell onto the sidewalk. Amanda finally broke the kiss, and looked up at Kitty.  
  
"Ha." She said simply, and picked up Kurt.  
  
Kitty stood there, her breath hitching. She was livid.  
  
"How dare. . .how dare you!" she said.  
  
"Oh no." Kurt thought, looking around.  
  
Kitty launched herself at Amanda, and they fell to the ground. Kurt was done. He needed to get out of here. It looked as if the girls were going to have to deal with this on their own. He knew it wasn't chivalrous, but the longer he stayed out here, the more time they had to break his imager or make his tail come loose in front of downtown Bayville. So he untangled himself from Jubilee, who was trying her best to crawl up his bdoy towards his mouth, and ran down the alley next to the bookstore.  
  
Amanda and Kitty stopped fighting long enough to see Kurt run towards the alley, and Kitty dropped Amanda to follow Kurt. She ran past the sobbing Jubilee, closely followed by Amanda. Kurt turned around when he heard them coming, and teleported to the top of the roof of the apartment building next to the bookstore. He looked over the side as Amanda chased Kitty to the end of the alley, and then they took a right on the next street.  
  
Kurt looked at his surroundings. He was thankful that no one had been up here. He continued to circle around, looking here and there. There was a clothesline, a ball, Jean, a smokestack, a. . .  
  
"Jean!" Kurt thought.  
  
"Hello, Kurt." Jean said, floating to the ground.  
  
"Jean, you vere flying! Vhat if someone had seen you?" he asked, backing away from her.  
  
"Kurt, I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Um, Jean, you know. . .you're a very pretty girl. . ."  
  
Jean smiled, and kept walking towards him.  
  
"But. . .you. . .um. . .you know, Scott is like my brozzer. . .and. . ."  
  
"Kurt, stop. I just want to talk to you about what's been going on today." Jean said.  
  
"And how to I know you're telling ze truz?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm in love with Scott Summers, and not you." Jean said.  
  
Kurt stopped backing up, and looked her over.  
  
"Vhy vere you fighting viz Kitty earlier?"  
  
"Because, I care about you as a friend, and I thought that her coming onto you would mess with your head."  
  
"Zen vhy vas she so jealous of you?"  
  
"Because, admittedly, I did want to hang out with you tonight. So that's what the fight started over." She said.  
  
"So you veren't attracted to me at all today?" he asked, making sure.  
  
Jean paused for a moment, and then shrugged.  
  
"Okay, well, I won't lie. When all the other girls started mooning over you at the beginning of the week. . ."  
  
"Beginning of ze veek?!?" He asked, astounded.  
  
"Let me finish. Yeah, at the beginning of the week, when all of the other girls started mooning over you, I found myself seeking you out a lot more. But that's because everything went wrong." She finished, with a just a hint of guilt in her voice.  
  
"Vhat do you mean, everyzing vent wrong?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Um, I decided to. . .help. . .you, a little bit, with your love life." Jean said, not able to look Kurt in the eyes.  
  
"Vhat did you do?" he asked.  
  
"Well. . ." she said. "You'd have to understand why I did it first."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Two Friday's ago, Kurt walked outside to eat with his friends. He passed by Amanda's table, and smiled at her. She didn't even see him. She kept looking over at some other kid that was in their math class.  
  
"Hello, Amanda." He said. She turned around and saw him, smiling a little bit, and returned his greeting before turning back to her friends.  
  
Kurt looked away, hurt, and continued to walk towards his friends. He had to pass the Brotherhood table to get there, but that was no big deal. He was used to their smart remarks But that's because everything went wrong." She finished, with a just a hint of guilt in her voice.  
  
"Vhat do you mean, everyzing vent wrong?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Um, I decided to. . .help. . .you, a little bit, with your love life." Jean said, not able to look Kurt in the eyes.  
  
"Vhat did you do?" he asked.  
  
"Well. . ." she said, and began to recount what she had done at the end of last week.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Two Friday's ago, Kurt walked outside to eat with his friends. He passed by Amanda's table, and smiled at her. She didn't even see him. She kept looking over at some other kid that was in their math class.  
  
"Hello, Amanda." He said. She turned around and saw him, smiling a little bit, and returned his greeting before turning back to her friends.  
  
Kurt looked away, hurt, and continued to walk towards his friends. He had to pass the Brotherhood table to get there, but that was no big deal. He was used to their smart remarks, and tended to ignore them. He looked down at Tabitha as he passed though. She smiled up at him, and traced her finger along his arm. He smiled as he walked away, and turned his head around to say "bye" to her, and she was flirting with Lance, tracing her finger along his jaw. He growled softly. He knew Tabby was like that, he just hated him being a part of it. He looked at Lance, who was responding to the flirting, and growled a little louder. Lance looked at Kurt, and then over Kurt's shoulder at Kitty, and jerked away from Tabby. She leaned over and whispered something into his ear, and he smiled and nodded. Kurt wondered what that could possibly mean. He knew one thing, though. If Avalanche ever hurt Kitty, he'd hurt Avalanche.  
  
Sitting down at the table, he chose a seat next to Kitty and in front of Jean and Scott. His right arm brushed by Kitty's arm, and she flinched at the touch of his fur on her skin. She immediately apologized, but wanting to leave the awkward situation, she left to go sit away with Lance.  
  
Kurt had just about had enough. He put his head in his hands, and felt the tears that were waiting to flow out of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, and breathed deeply to calm himself. He was just lonely, that's all. He was tired of being lonely. He wanted someone to hold hands with, someone to hold him, someone for him to hold. He wanted someone to kiss, someone to go to the movies with, someone to take out to dinner. He wanted someone to care about him in the same way that he cared about other people.  
  
The furthest he got was with Amanda, and he was basically just a friend to her. He had a picture of her in his bedroom, and that's about all the progress that he had made with her. Kitty made it clear from day one that his appearance frightened and revolted her. And Tabitha? Hell, she made it clear that he would be one of one hundred thousand guys in her life. He didn't bare any of them any grudges. He knew that it wasn't their fault. It was his. It was his appearance, and he'd just have to go through life alone, and learn to deal with it.  
  
Jean sat across from him, picking up on his every thought. She thought long and hard about it. She thought into the early hours of the morning, and then she came up with "the plan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"And vhat vas ze plan?" Kurt asked, a little dubious.  
  
"Well, I figured that maybe I could just use my powers to kind of. . .open up their eyes to who you really are, and what you look like on the inside." Jean said.  
  
"You vhat? I mean, Jean, I can't say zat it doesn't move me zat you did it, but it's still not ze right zing to do." Kurt said.  
  
"I know that now, Kurt. It was pretty easy though. I didn't change their feelings for you. I just took off their blinders so that they could finally see you. I think that some of them may have even felt this way before I did it. Maybe they just finally woke up to it. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just so sorry for you. You felt so lonely. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'd razzer not haff your pity." Kurt said, suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"I know, and that's why I'm apologizing."  
  
"Vell, anyhow, how did it go wrong? How did it turn into zis?" Kurt asked, and from behind him Jubilee's fireworks exploded into the darkening sky.  
  
"Wow." Jean said, looking over his shoulder. "Um, what happened is, I think I over did it a little bit. And then the girls started talking to each other. Like, Amara and Jubilee. I just opened Jubilee's mind a little bit. I knew that she and Kitty talked a lot, so I thought they'd work off of each other. But then she talked to Amara about you, and passed it onto her." Jean said.  
  
"Who did you do zis to originally?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Kitty, Tabby, and Amanda." Jean said.  
  
"What about you? You said zat somezing vent wrong viz you." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, well, some of it, just a little, was passed onto me. But, since I'm in love with Scott, I'm not acting like the others out there." Jean said.  
  
"So, Kitty, Amanda, Tabby, Amara, Jubilee, and you. You just a little bit. But zat's it, right?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Um. . .yeah." Jean said, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked. She didn't look so.  
  
"Yeah." Jean said, trying her best to look into his eyes so he wouldn't know that she was lying. She'd have to take care of it sometime.  
  
"So how do ve fix zis?" Kurt asked.  
  
"The Professor." Jean said. "It's too big for me to fix anymore. We need the Professor."  
  
"Okay, let's go find him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
So there you go. It wasn't just "fookie dust." It was fookie dust aided by some TK. So who were the girls who REALLY care about Kurt? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Just so everyone knows, I love Kurtty (incase that wasn't evident in my stories from the Ever After-verse). But I'm also a big Tabby fan. Amanda's cool, but I have a feeling she likes him BECAUSE he's a mutant. In "Evolution" only, though. Amanda in the comic universe truly loved him for him. God, I wish I could see the rest of the Evolution episodes. I've read the transcripts for the last four of season three at Beyond Evolution, and man do I love Kurt and Kitty on that cruise episode. But then they bring in Colossus once again in the last two yet to be seen episodes. Great. Kitty will probably go straight to him. Wonderul. Not that I don't like (love) Colossus, because the Lord knows I do, but I like the Kurt/Kitty pairing too much. Anyhow. . .  
  
Later. 


	6. A Storm is Approaching

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Reviews are like drugs. Heroin. That's what they are. They're like heroin.  
  
Notes: Anyone want to read something that I laughed my ass off at because it was so funny? Read "Love Potion 9" by Bisouretro. Great story. Anyhow. . .  
  
RedLion: WHERE ARE YOU?!?  
  
Yuri: What was the major error in chapter 5? I went over it, and didn't see anything wrong towards the end. Anyhow, as much as I love my reviewers, I'm afraid I can't join the Coalition Against Tabby. I dig Tabby. She's a fun character. No offense! Thanks for reading.  
  
JDH3: By all means, spoil away (regarding your cryptic review the other day). And what's up with the "holiday surprise?" I specifically remember something about a holiday prize in your first review of this story! Thanks for reading. Always love to see your reviews.  
  
Took-Baggins: "Beyond Evolution" is a website. It's the best site for anything about X-Men: Evolution that I've found on the internet. I'd give you the address, but it's screwing around with the story format when I upload it. Sorry. Go to Google, and put in Beyond Evolution. You'll see it.  
  
Kitty Pryde: Thanks! And maybe you can tell from this chapter who I'm pairing Kurt with. If anyone. We'll see.  
  
And a big thanks to everyone else who's reviewed. I've tried to write "shout outs" to a lot of people before, and it just took too much time. I think I'll do a big one in the last chapter. So if you don't see your name here, you'll probably see it soon enough. Also, a big thanks to everyone who told me what a Mary-Sue was. I've read a couple of stories like that, and I have to agree, they're not the best. Anyhow. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Night had come to Bayville, and Kitty was having a hard time walking through the forest. She knew that she could just turn around and go get Scott's car. That would probably be a better idea than tromping through the forest at night. But she didn't want to risk going back to the city. Kitty and Jubilee had been very careful to not use their powers in front of anyone. Jubilee, however, had scared Amanda off with her own private fireworks show after Amanda had thrown sand in her face. Luckily, the park (where the fight had moved to) was completely empty. Amanda had stormed off. She wasn't even singed, but she didn't want to risk a fight where she would get hurt. Jubilee had thrown Kitty a look, but then apologized.  
  
"I like Kurt, but I know I don't have a chance with him. You do. I'm sorry." Jubilee had said.  
  
Suddenly, the earth between them blew up, and Tabby came walking up to them.  
  
"Well, you may not stand a chance, Jubes, but I do." Tabby said, staring at Kitty.  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight you." Kitty said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, are you going to stay away from my Kurt?" Tabby asked.  
  
"MY KURT!" Kitty yelled and ran at Tabby.  
  
Tabby had thrown bomb after bomb at Kitty, but she simply phased through them. To her credit, Tabby stood her ground, but it was the ground she hit after Kitty slapped her in the face. Jubilee took off towards town, and Kitty just tromped into the woods. Which is where she was now.  
  
Kitty thought over the events of the day, and sighed once again, very loudly. She knew how strange it was that they were all fighting over Kurt. Kurt! Kitty knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't get the fuzzy, blue teenager out of her head. Lance seemed paltry in comparison. Kurt had everything Lance had, and more. Why hadn't she seen him earlier? Why hadn't she given him a chance a year ago? She thought back to Jean's words. She knew that Kurt was trying to get over her. She knew that he did at least LIKE Amanda. But Amanda blew him off, too. Even Kitty knew that she liked that kid she sat next to in math class. Only Kurt seemed not to know.  
  
Kitty continued on to the mansion through the forest, thinking of what she would say to Kurt when she got him alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kurt and Jean walked down the street to a payphone. Once there, Kurt found some change left over from lunch and put it in the phone while Jean dialed.  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier to use your powers?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Flying all the way here has pretty much drained me." Jean said. "Let's just try this first."  
  
Jean put the phone to her ear, and hoped that Professor Xavier would pick it up. The phone rang and rang, and finally, it was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Evan said.  
  
"Evan." Jean said, masking her disappointment. "Is Professor Xavier there?"  
  
"No, we haven't been able to find him." Evan said. "Um, have you seen Kurt?"  
  
"Yeah, he's here with me." She said. Kurt gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Oh! He is? Um, is he. . .okay?" Evan asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry, I'm not after him." She said, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Oh. Okay, good. So I guess he's told you what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Listen, we need to find Professor Xavier. The other girls aren't here in downtown anymore, but we don't know where they are." She paused. "Are they back at the mansion?"  
  
"Well, Amara is. She's locked herself in her room. She's been crying for awhile now."  
  
"Great." Thought Jean.  
  
"And I think I heard a car pull up. I'm not certain who it is, but they just parked in the garage."  
  
"Okay, that'll either be Kitty or Jubilee. Um, listen, Kurt and I are going to stay in town for a couple of hours. If you see the Professor, ask him to come down here and meet us. It's important."  
  
"Okay, where should he meet you?" Evan asked.  
  
"Um, tell him to meet us at the diner off of Main Street."  
  
"Okay. What are you going to do if he doesn't get here soon?"  
  
"I don't know. Bye." Jean said, and hung up.  
  
"I'm never going to be able to go home, am I?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes you will. Don't worry. We'll just have to wait for him. Until then. . ." she said, looking at Kurt, ". . .I guess I owe you dinner."  
  
"Zat's ze best news I've heard all day." Kurt said, smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Evan hung up the phone, and turned to Marie.  
  
"Well, that was Jean. Kurt's with her."  
  
"Uh-oh." Marie said.  
  
"No, no. She sounds fine. She said that she wasn't after him like the others." Evan said.  
  
"Okay. Good. So what was she askin' for?"  
  
"She wanted to know where the Professor was. We need to find him."  
  
"Why doesn't she just use her powers?" Marie asked.  
  
"I don't know. God, this would be so much easier if Professor X would just buy himself a cell phone."  
  
"Well, why don't we try the communicator. If what's happenin' to Kurt is important enough for Jean to want the Professor's help, then it's important enough to disturb him where evah he is."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Kitty walked in at that moment, and Evan and Marie turned to look at her. She looked pretty rough, as if she had been fighting. She had dirt all over her, her hair was messed up, and she had the beginnings of a pretty good black eye.  
  
"Um, hi Kitty." Marie said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm great. I'm going to take a shower." She said, and then paused. "Um, Kurt's not here, is he?"  
  
"No." Evan said.  
  
"Do you know where he is? It's really important that I talk to him."  
  
"I have no idea where he is." Evan lied.  
  
Kitty sighed and looked down at her feet. "Okay. Thanks Evan. Marie." And with that, she turned around and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"You do know where is, right?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go find the Professor."  
  
And with that, Evan and Marie turned to go down to the sublevels of the mansion.  
  
Kitty walked upstairs to her floor, and turned towards her room. She passed by Amara's room, and could hear the girl sobbing inside. Kitty shook her head in annoyance. Why did this have to happen? Why did every other girl in the world suddenly decide to get feelings for Kurt when Kitty had just figured out her own feelings for him. She didn't know what was wrong, but she didn't really care, either. She wouldn't let any other others get their hands on him. He was hers. She felt a little guilty for the possessiveness, but she was sure that Kurt wouldn't mind it when he was sleeping in her arms. The thought made her smile, and she entered her room to get clothes, and with them in hand, went to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
After the shower, she went to Kurt's room and phased through the door. She stood there in the dark, looking around his room. Her eyes fell on the picture of Amanda, and her expression turned into a scowl. She walked to his bedside table and picked up the picture frame. She looked at it for a moment before tearing the picture out of the frame. She phased through the floor and into her room. She found the first picture that she could and phased back up through the ceiling. She put her picture of herself into the frame, and then set it back on the table. She smiled, and sat down on the bed, waiting for Kurt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kurt ate his omelet and ordered another side of bacon and hashbrowns. Jean sighed, wondering exactly how large the bill was going to be. She had forgotten how much Kurt could eat, and immediately regretted offering to pay for his dinner. He had already eaten two hamburgers, two sides of fries, a B.L.T., a plate of cheese sticks, and then had ordered the omelet. Now he was ordering more potatoes and bacon? She could almost feel her wallet getting lighter. She, however, knew that she deserved it. Kurt was in a horrible position because of her. Jean continued to look out of the windows of the diner from time to time. She knew that Kitty, Amanda, and Jubilee had all left downtown. She also knew, however, that Tabby was still around. She couldn't feel her anywhere close, though, so she wasn't that worried.  
  
"So how long are ve going to vait here?" Kurt asked.  
  
"As long as we have to. You'll have to stop eating eventually, though. I only have so much money." Jean said.  
  
"Don't vorry, Jean. I'm not making you pay for anyzing beyond ze first hamburger." Kurt said with a smile, pulling out his own wad of cash.  
  
"Where'd you get all of that?"  
  
"I've been saving it up for Amanda's birzday present. I don't zink it matters if I spend it now." Kurt said.  
  
Jean smiled and shook her head. Poor Kurt. Jean looked around the diner once more and then decided that it was safe to leave Kurt alone for a couple of moments.  
  
"Okay, you wait right here. If you see Tabby outside, duck." Jean said.  
  
"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked, suddenly frightened.  
  
"Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in a couple of moments."  
  
"Okay." He said, and watched as she walked off.  
  
The waitress brought the rest of his food to him. Kurt picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it, lost in thought. He couldn't believe what had happened today. And Jean had said something that was of particular interest to him. She had said that she hadn't changed their feelings for him, that she had simply shown them who and what he really was. Then she had said that she believed some of them may have already harbored those feelings for him. But which one? Kurt thought and thought. Tabby? Possibly. Of course, she harbored feelings for, oh, just about EVERYONE. Amanda? Probably. If anyone, she'd be the one to have feelings for him. Kitty? Kurt sighed very loudly and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I vish." Kurt said, thinking about Kitty.  
  
"You wish what, Mr. Wagner?" he heard.  
  
Kurt looked up and relief washed over his face. Ororo Munroe was standing there, looking down at him.  
  
"Ach! Ms. Munroe! I'm so glad to see you!" Kurt said.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you. Now we have to go quickly." Ororo said, taking his hand.  
  
"But, ve're vaiting here for ze Professor. Jean is still in ze restroom." Kurt said, looking over his shoulder at the bathrooms.  
  
"Yes, well, we'll meet up with them later." Ororo said, pulling Kurt forward.  
  
"Vell, hold on, I have to at least leave some money for my food." Kurt said, and threw down a couple of bills onto the table. "Zhere, zat vill cover everyzing but my first. . .whoa!"  
  
Kurt didn't get to finish as Ororo pulled him out of the door. Jean walked out of the bathroom and went to sit back down. Seeing Kurt wasn't there, she panicked for a moment. Then she tried to calm down. Maybe he was just in the bathroom, she thought. Looking down at the table, she noticed the money that Kurt had left just moments ago. She reached out with her TK, and felt for Kurt. She "found" him being pulled down Main Street. Who was pulling him? She concentrated harder and that's when she realized. . .  
  
"Oh no! Dammit!" Jean said, dropping a twenty-dollar bill on the table and running out of the diner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Amanda got home and changed. She discarded her muddy, singed clothing in the trashcan in her bathroom and promptly got dressed again. Afterwards, she got back in her car and drove to the Xavier Institute.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Tabitha pushed the pedal to the floor and accelerated. The curving roads led up the hill, and towards the Xavier Institute. She'd wait for Kurt to get back, and until then, she'd have some fun with Kitty. Jubilee, too, if she was around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Jubilee knocked on Amara's door. She could hear Amara crying from inside, and wondered how long she had been crying. When Amara opened the door, they both realized the mutual feelings they had, and Jubilee fell in to Amara, and both held each other as they continued to cry over "the one that got away."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Kurt followed Ororo to an alley off of Main Street, and then she turned to him, taking his hands in hers.  
  
"Okay, Kurt. We're going back to the mansion. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to you. Ever." She said, her eyes going somewhat misty.  
  
"Um, okay." Kurt said. She was behaving strangely, but maybe it had to do with what was going on. And then the realization hit him, and he tried to yank backwards. "Ororo, are you. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, my dearest, everything will be fine." She said, and then kissed his cheek before taking to the air.  
  
Kurt wanted to scream. He wanted to run. He wanted to teleport away. But at the velocity at which Storm was flying, he'd hit the ground hard. Too hard.  
  
"Where are we going Storm?" Kurt asked, shouting into the wind.  
  
"Home, dearest. Home." She said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Jean looked up over the forest and saw the two of them.  
  
"Lord. We'll be lucky if only half of the town sees them." She said, and cursed to herself. She knew that she couldn't risk being seen. There had already been too much "mutant activity" in town that night for her tastes. Cursing again, Jean ran towards the forest, hoping that at least flying over an uninhabited portion of town would lessen her chances of being seen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Short chapter. Sorry. I think that there are two more chapters in this story. And that's about it. Anyhow, I'm trying to think of what I may write next. I'm thinking it'll probably be an Evan/Marie story. I don't know why I dig them as a couple. I'm not even that big an Evan fan. I think that may get in the way if I decide to try to write it. It's not like I hate the guy. I don't. I save hatred only for Lance. Anyhow. . .  
  
Later. 


	7. Kurt Under Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kurt looked miserable. He looked down over the forest, cursing his luck.  
  
"When I get a hold of Jean, I'm going to kill her." He thought to himself. "She had to have known. That's why she paused."  
  
He looked back up at Ororo, who looked down at him, smiled, and then winked before looking back up at the sky before them.  
  
"I'm going to kill Jean." Kurt thought. "Let's see. . .Amara, Jubilee, Amanda, Tabby, Jean herself. . .and Kitty. Well, I know it wasn't Ororo who had secret feelings for me."  
  
"We're almost home, my love." Ororo said.  
  
"Good. So, are ve meeting ze Professor vhen ve get home?" Kurt asked, hopeful.  
  
"No. First, I must leave you in my room when we get back. I have a score to settle with Rogue for the embrace I witnessed earlier." Ororo said, her eyes narrowing. "And then I'm returning to you, and we will consummate our love."  
  
Kurt's eyes widened. He had once witnessed Ororo coming out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel and it had embarrassed him so much that he hadn't been able to look her in the eye for weeks. Now she was coming onto him so hard that he believed that when everything was over, he would have to leave the mansion.  
  
"Vhat did Marie do?" Kurt asked, bewildered.  
  
"I witnessed her embrace you at the park. Goddess! No other woman shall ever sample your beautiful, felt-like skin as long as I breathe!"  
  
"Mein Gott. . .um. . .Storm? Ms. Munroe? Ororo? I zink zat you are making a mistake. You love Mr. Logan, remember?" he ventured.  
  
"That little, hairy beast is nothing compared to you, dearest one."  
  
"I'm going to kill Jean. I'm going to kill Jean. I'm going to kill Jean. I'm going to kill Jean. I'm going to kill Jean." Kurt thought.  
  
The two of them flew into the night, ever closer to the mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Jean watched them fly. She wasn't far behind them, but the last thing that she wanted was for Storm to see her. She didn't need a mid-air battle with the weather witch at this time. Jean was tired, weak. She flew after them, praying that Evan had been able to get in touch with Professor Xavier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Xavier wheeled into his office. Having just gotten home, he wanted to check any messages that had been received. After having checked his messages, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was tired, and felt as if he could fall asleep right then and there. Realizing that he couldn't go to sleep without checking on the status of the school, he picked up his phone. He dialed Logan first. No answer. That wasn't odd. Logan would sometimes leave without telling anyone, even Ororo. Next he tried Ororo, but she wasn't there. That was odd. After hanging up the phone, he dialed Hank's number. Hank picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" Hank said.  
  
"Hank. It's Charles. I've just returned from Muir Isle. How are things here?"  
  
"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person, Professor. I've been in my lab for the better part of two days. I haven't even seen a student during that time. You'd be better off calling Ororo."  
  
"Yes, yes. I've tried. She's not answering."  
  
"I'm sorry, Charles." Hank said.  
  
"Thank you anyhow, Hank. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Xavier hung up the phone, and rubbed his temples. Reaching out, he called for Ororo. He realized that she wasn't in the mansion when she didn't return his call. He was about to reach out and call for her when he realized that he had missed a couple of messages off to the side of his desk, each written on a piece of paper. He picked up the first, seeing his name written on the outside. Opening it, he began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor,  
  
As soon as you get in, we really need to talk to you. Something strange is going on with Kurt and the women of the Institute. They're all chasing him. We thought it was kinda funny at first, but it's taking a kinda violent turn. They're literally fighting over him. Kitty came home today all muddy and singed, and I know Jubilee told me that the two of them had fought with Boom Boom for a good part of the night. Anyhow, Jean's really worried. She wants you to meet them at the diner off of Main Street (sorry, can't remember the name). She says it's important.  
  
Evan and Marie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xavier almost laughed out loud at the beginning of the letter.  
  
"Fair game to Kurt." he thought.  
  
He did, however, become concerned when he found out that the events had turned violent. He sighed, and put the letter down, opening up another one that was over it. It had his name on it as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Xavier,  
  
I would like to put in a formal request for a change of roommate. I don't think that Marie and I will ever get along, and I can't stand her choice in music any longer. Don't worry about who to choose. I've already moved my stuff into Kurt's room. Now, I know you may not agree with this, but I feel it's the best course of action. So, I guess this isn't so much a request as it is a letter just to let you know that Kurt and I will be living together.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Katherine Pryde  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xavier could feel the onset of a pretty horrible headache, and suddenly wished that he were back with Moira McTaggert on Muir Isle. Wheeling away from his desk, he called out to Evan.  
  
"Evan, please get dressed and join me in the garage. We will be leaving for downtown Bayville in five minutes.  
  
In his room, Evan heard the Professor in his head, and began to get dressed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kitty was sitting on a chair in the corner of Kurt's room.  
  
"Our room." She thought, and smiled.  
  
How could she have been so blind? How long had Kurt been chasing after her? A year? Two years? And she had never looked at him as a real possibility. She had been too hung up on trying to appear as normal as possible. Lance had seemed so cool. The ultimate bad boy. Never mind the fact that he was a moron. Never mind the fact that he was emotionally cold after a couple months of dating. He did nothing nowadays but ignore her, or try to get into her pants. Oh, and cheat. Lance didn't think Kitty knew, but what Lance didn't know could just about fill an ocean.  
  
"That's why I can't stand Tabby. She went after Lance while I was dating him, and as soon as I get interested in a new guy, she goes after him, too. Well, she can have Lance."  
  
Lance had proven to be the exact opposite of what Kitty had wanted. She couldn't hide who she was from herself. Kurt was kind, funny, intelligent, caring. He was everything that Lance wasn't. And Kitty was surprised that it had taken her so long to see how handsome he was. He really was gorgeous! Kitty supposed that you just had to be able to look at him with the right eyes. Eyes unbiased by ignorance.  
  
Kitty had begun to drift of to sleep, thinking about her little elf, when she heard shouting in another part of the house. She got up, and ran out of the door to see what the shouting was about.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ororo touched down on the roof of the mansion, setting Kurt on his feet gently. She grasped him by his hands, and pulled him along with her, gently but firmly.  
  
"Um, Storm, vhere are ve going?" Kurt asked, hoping for a different answer.  
  
"My bedroom." She said, turning around and smiling at him.  
  
"Oh. Great." Kurt said, feeling his stomach sink even lower.  
  
Ororo lived in one of the attics of the mansion. The attic was quite large, and Ororo's room was absolutely beautiful. She had filled the attic with all sorts of plants. When you entered, it was like stepping into a jungle. She showed such love and devotion to her plants that Kurt was afraid of what she would do to him with her new found feelings. On the roof of the house was a skylight into her room, which she slid apart and dropped through along with Kurt.  
  
As soon as both of their feet were on the floor, Ororo pounced on Kurt like a hungry tiger. Her tongue probed his mouth as he lay there on the floor, frozen. Her hands ran up and down his body, even as his tried to grab her to make her stop. Her tongue trailed from his mouth to his neck, where she nipped and licked him, tasting him. Her knee moved up between his legs, caressing his thighs.  
  
"Okay, okay! Zat's enough for now!" Kurt said, crawling out from under her.  
  
She clawed after him, chasing him on her hands and knees.  
  
"No! No, love, it's never enough!" she said, almost snarling.  
  
"Ororo! Ororo! Wait! Didn't you have something to tell Marie?" Kurt asked, desperate for a way out of his nightmare.  
  
Ororo sat up on her knees, looking confused. Then the light came back to her eyes, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do have something that I want to "discuss" with her. I'll be back, dearest. Will you wait here? Will you wait for me?" She asked, pleading.  
  
"Of course. You just go talk to Rogue." He said, trying his best to placate her.  
  
"I'll be back, love." She said, and literally ran out of the door.  
  
Kurt waited for a couple of moments. He needed to catch his breath. When he felt secure that she wasn't going to bust in on him anymore, he teleported to Marie's room. It was on the other side of the mansion, and he needed to get her out of there before Storm got to her.  
  
Marie was lying in bed. She was tired, but sleep would not come to her. She had come back to her room only about thirty minutes ago, and all of Kitty's stuff was gone. Oh well. She figured it was just another item on her list of "what the hell's going on here?" So now she was just lyaing down, listening to a CD. A sound was picking up, though, and beginning to overpower to volume of her stereo. Was that wind? It sounded as if something was going on, but she couldn't figure out what. She got out of bed, and walked to the door. Opening it was like opening a door on to a hurricane. The wind was coming from the hallway, and it all seemed to be flowing straight to her door. She squinted her eyes against the force of the wind. Suddenly, she could see a dark shape coming from the end of the hallway. She wished that the lights were on, she may be able to see who it was. Then she realized that whoever it was, they were flying towards her at an incredible speed. Lightning blew the door next to her apart, and when she turned back to the dark shape, she realized who it must be. She slammed her door shut, and turned around, facing into Kurt's yellow eyes.  
  
"Ve haff to go!" he shouted over the wind. He grabbed onto her, and suddenly they were gone. Not two seconds later, the door blew off of it's hinges, and Ororo stepped into the room. Seeing that Rogue was no longer there, she shrieked. There was only one way for Rogue to get out of that room so fast, and Ororo had a sinking feeling that she knew what happened. She shouted incomprehensibly again, and ran back towards her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kitty phased through the ceiling to the floor below. Looking around, she was in shock. What happened here? The hall was trashed. It looked as if a tornado had been through there. Paintings and pictures had been smashed against the walls. The carpet was torn apart in some places, and completely ripped off of the floor in other places. Door hung on their hinges, and one was completely gone. Looking at it, she realized that it was her old room. She walked cautiously down the hall, and peeked inside. The room was torn apart much in the same way as the hall. Marie wasn't there, though. Kitty turned, and made off into the lower floors of the mansion, looking for someone who may know what was going on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"She did WHAT?!?" Marie asked shouted.  
  
Kurt had teleported them outside, and they were currently hiding in the garden in the back of the mansion. Kurt had just told Marie what Jean had done, and she was astounded.  
  
"Vell, I can't say zat I don't appreciate ze sentiment. However, I agree zat vhat she did vas wrong." Kurt said.  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Listen, I've learned in ze past twelve hours zat ze road to hell really IS paved viz good intentions. Trust me. I'm in hell. But she vas trying to help me. It just backfired. Big time. Ororo tried to sex me up in zhere." He said, looking up at the mansion.  
  
Even though her room was trashed, at least one hall of the mansion was destroyed, and one of her caretakers had just tried to kill her, Marie couldn't help but burst into laughter.  
  
"Wait a second! Hold on! She did what?" Marie asked, trying to stifle her giggles.  
  
"It's not funny!" Kurt said, trying not to laugh himself.  
  
"Okay, so what do we do now?" Marie asked.  
  
"We hide." Said a voice behind them. They both whipped their heads around, readying themselves to run. Instead they just found Jean. "Don't worry, it's just me!"  
  
"Jean! Vhy didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"About Storm? I thought it might freak you out too much. She was my biggest accident. She walked in when I was working your magic on Kitty." She said.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Marie asked, looking up at the sky. The clouds were beginning to roll in, and the night was becoming pitch black. Lightning was crisscrossing the sky, and it wouldn't be long before it began to rain. "Looks like Storm is really pitchin' a fit."  
  
"Jah. By now she'll haff realized vhat happened, and zat I helped you. And zat I'm not in her room." He said and shuddered.  
  
"Well, did you ever get in touch with the Professor?" Jean asked Marie.  
  
"No. The best we could do before we gave up was leave a message on his desk." Marie said.  
  
"Hold on, I'll try this. I'm really tired though, so I don't know if it'll work." Jean said, putting her hands on the sides of her head. "Professor!" she thought. "Professor, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, Jean, I can! Where are you?" Came Xavier's reply.  
  
"We're at the mansion! We need help! Storm's gone crazy!"  
  
"I'm on my way!" Xavier thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Across town, Evan turned to the Professor.  
  
"Where to?" Evan asked.  
  
"Back to the mansion. And Evan, go as fast as possible."  
  
"Yes sir." Evan said, and the car took off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"What now?" Marie asked.  
  
"Now, we just wait. This'll all get cleared up when Professor Xavier gets here." Jean said.  
  
The three crouched down in the hedges, not wanting to go inside. Kurt was wide-awake, alert. Meanwhile, both Marie and Jean were yawning. Jean was tired from using her powers, and Marie was tired from hunting all over for Charles Xavier that evening. So it wasn't a surprise that Kurt was the first to hear the noise.  
  
"Do you hear zat?" Kurt asked as the lightning peeled out across the sky and thunder boomed in the distance.  
  
"Yeah. She's gotta be pretty pissed." Marie said.  
  
"No, not zat! It sounds like. . .footsteps!" Kurt whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.  
  
"Listen." Kurt said.  
  
The three of them sat there, listening to the storm. Kurt heard dead leaves crunching on the ground. Gravel sliding under someone's foot. He could hear it, and turned to the others. Jean just looked confused, but Marie had her eyes closed, as if she was concentrating. Kurt listened again, and heard another footstep, closer this time. Marie must have heard it too, because her eyes flew open.  
  
"Should I get up to look?" Marie asked.  
  
"No! Keep your head down!" Kurt whispered back.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Jean asked.  
  
Nobody got the chance to respond as two seconds later three small balls of light bounced on the ground between them and they were all thrown in different directions. Kurt flew into the flowerbed, throwing up the earth around him and sliding onto the pavement. Marie hit the ground not far from him, scraping her arm along the cement. Jean got the worst of it, as her head hit the cement. In her weakened condition, she blacked out. Above them all stood Tabby.  
  
"Kurt! Are you okay?" she asked, running over to him.  
  
"Tabby! What are you doing?" he asked, standing up. She pushed him back down onto the ground and crawled onto of him.  
  
"Kurt, I have something to tell you! I shouldn't have left you a year ago! I shouldn't have left. I want to be with you!" She said, and then tried to kiss him.  
  
Kurt teleported out from under her, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Oof." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt reappeared about ten yards from her, and began to run back towards the mansion. Tabby looked around after picking herself up, and saw him running away. A smile came across her face, and she took off after him.  
  
"Oh! Gonna play "hard to get," huh? Cool! I'm game!" she shouted after him.  
  
Kurt opened the back door that opened into the kitchen, ran inside, and slammed it shut, locking it before taking off again. He ran downstairs, towards the sublevels. Inside the kitchen, the back door slammed against its hinges. The knob rattled, and the panes of glass shook. Then everything was quiet except for the storm outside. Then suddenly the door exploded, flying into the kitchen and through the wall. Tabby stepped inside the kitchen, and looked around.  
  
"Let the games begin." She shouted, pumping her fists in the air, before running out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Did you hear that?" Amara asked Jubilee.  
  
Amara and Jubilee were still in the clothes that they had been wearing that day. They were lying in Amara's bed, surrounded by chocolate empty ice- cream containers and tissue boxes.  
  
"Yeah, I did! Sounded like an explosion. Downstairs." Jubilee said.  
  
"Should we go see what it is?" Amara asked.  
  
Jubilee was already on her way to the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Hellooooooo?" Kitty called. "Is anyone down here? Does anyone know what happened upstairs?"  
  
Kitty turned around in a circle. Great. Beast wasn't down here. Logan wasn't in his room. She had tried to call Ororo from one of the offices down there, but the phone line was busy. Now she'd have to walk all the way back upstairs to the attic to talk to Ororo. She turned, and started walking down the hall. She cursed her luck. These halls in the sublevels were horribly long.  
  
"Professor Xavier should think about putting in a "people mover" or something." She thought to herself. She glanced down the hall and saw a figure running towards her. She squinted her eyes and tried to see better. The figure was running and then slid to a halt when he/she saw Kitty. Kitty looked closer. The figure had a tail!  
  
"KURT! KURT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR BACK!" She shouted while running towards him.  
  
Kurt looked down the hall and saw Kitty running towards him.  
  
"Verdamnt!" he whispered, and turned around to run from her.  
  
"Kurt! No! Don't leave again!" she said, putting on some speed.  
  
Kurt ran back the way that he had come. He ran as fast as he could. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Kitty was putting on some speed as well. When he looked forward again, Amara and Jubilee were standing there, waving.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt! Come on! We want to talk with you!" Amara shouted.  
  
Jubilee looked past Kurt and saw Kitty running after him.  
  
"Hey, Kurt, come on! We know where to hide! Come on! Follow us!"  
  
Amara looked at her as if she was crazy, but Jubilee just pinched her arm.  
  
"Trust me." She whispered.  
  
Kurt ran up to them, and Jubilee grabbed his arm and ran in front of him, Amara following. Amara turned around and quickly shot two fireballs at Kitty. Kitty screamed and jumped out of the way, phasing through a wall into another room. She landed roughly, but rolled back up, and quickly phased just her head through the wall. Kurt, Jubilee, and Amara were all gone. Kitty cursed, phased through the wall, and ran down the hall in the direction that they were last running in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Jubilee threw Kurt into a closet on the first floor of the mansion. Amara jumped in, and Jubilee did as well. Jubilee closed the door, and suddenly, the three of them were in the dark.  
  
"Zank you, Jubilee, Amara." Kurt said, breathing hard.  
  
"Oh, no prob, Kurt!" Amara giggled.  
  
"No problemo, Kurt. And remember, call me Jubes." Jubilee said.  
  
"Zank you, Jubes." Kurt said, putting his ear to the door to listen for anyone.  
  
"Hey, Kurt, can we ask you a question?" Amara asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Kurt said, still distracted by trying to listen for other noises. He thought he heard someone coming.  
  
"Well, you have to lean down here. We don't want to be to loud." Jubilee whispered.  
  
"Okay." Kurt said, and leaned down.  
  
The two girls grabbed his head and held it in place. Amara began sucking on his earlobe, while Jubilee whispered into the other one.  
  
"How do you feel about younger girls?" she asked, giggling, and then tried to kiss him.  
  
Suddenly, the two girls fell into one another. Kurt had left them, and the only thing between the two was smoke and the smell of sulphur and brimstone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt reappeared outside, back in the garden. He spit as much as he could, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Ach! Molested by a freshman and a middle schooler!" he said.  
  
"Who has molested you, dearest one?" Ororo asked, flying out of the sky behind him. "Who has dared to touch you?"  
  
"Ah, no." Kurt said, and ran off towards Marie and Jean, who were still lying on the cement.  
  
"Rogue! Wake up! I could use some assistance!" Kurt yelled.  
  
Marie sat up, confused. She looked over at Kurt, who was running from Storm. Then she looked over at Jean, who was still unconscious. Marie then rolled over and, taking her glove off, touched her hand to Jean's forehead. It was a brief moment, but it was enough time for Marie to gain Jean's powers, and the knowledge of how to use them.  
  
Kurt skidded on the ground next to Marie, who stood up. Storm flew towards them, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Marie.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, child! I have a lesson to teach you!" Storm cried.  
  
Storm threw her hands forward, and lightning arced from them. The lightning raced towards Rogue, who brought her own hands down, creating a TK shield around her and Kurt. The lightning bounced backwards, hitting Storm. It had no effect on her whatsoever.  
  
"Kurt! Get back inside! I can feel the Professor! He's on his way!"  
  
Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He teleported away.  
  
Storm flew back towards Rogue. Rogue turned to face Storm again.  
  
"Okay, let's try this with me in the air." She thought to herself, and then flew upwards.  
  
Storm moved towards her, throwing a punch at Rogue's face. The impact made Rogue spin in the air, flying towards the forest. She hit the ground, but spun back around and into the air.  
  
"That's right, Storm. Follow me." Rogue thought, and moved over the forest. Using Jean's TK, she uprooted a tree and sent it flying at Storm. Storm dodged it easily and sent a bolt of lightning at Rogue. Rogue got out of the way just in time, and the bolt hit another tree and demolished it.  
  
"Damn! She's not pulling her punches. She's trying to kill me!" Rogue thought.  
  
"Storm! Stop this! It's me! Rogue! You're gonna kill me!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"You should have kept your hands off of Kurt!" Storm shouted, rising in the wind.  
  
"And ya should rememba that he's sixteen years old, and a little young for ya!" Rogue shouted, flying into Storm and hitting her in the face.  
  
Storm rolled over on the ground, wiping the dirt from her mouth. Growling at Rogue, she shot back off into the air.  
  
"God, Ah hope the Professa gets here soon." Rogue said to herself, flying off over the woods with Storm trailing after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kurt hit the ground in the Professor's office, and ran to the door, locking it. Then he dragged the heaviest chair there was, and leaned it against the door, blocking the knobs. Breathing heavily, he backed away from the door, praying it would hold, praying that no one would think to look for him in there.  
  
"I no longer vant ze chicks to love ze fuzzy dude." He whispered, hiding under Xavier's desk.  
  
He listened to the clock tick, he listened to the sounds of the storm outside. He sat there, hoping that Marie was okay. He hoped that Jean was okay. He wished that the Professor would hurry up. He wished that Kitty would stop staring at him. He hoped that Storm would come to her senses. He. . .  
  
Kitty was staring at him! Kitty's head was phased through the floor, peering at him under the desk! Kurt began to panic.  
  
"Kurt! Hold on! Stop it! I just want to talk!" Kitty said, phasing the rest of the way through the floor.  
  
"Sure you do!" Kurt said, crawling out from under the desk and backing up to the wall.  
  
"No! Seriously! I do! Just talk. I promise. If I do anything to scare you off, just teleport away. I promise I won't chase." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt calmed down a little, and kept his back to the wall. Breathing slowly, he nodded his head.  
  
"Just talk. Zat's it." He said.  
  
Kitty smiled, and sat in front of him. She folded her legs in front of her, and put her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Okay. Listen. I just wanted to tell you. . .that. . .things aren't going that well with Lance right now." Kitty said.  
  
"Jah. . .?"  
  
"And because of that, I started thinking about how good you are to me."  
  
"Like a consolation prize." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"No! Not at all! It's. . .complicated. He ignores me. You make me feel wanted. He tells me that he thinks other girls are good looking. You tell me I'm gorgeous. He tells me what I can and can't do. You make me feel as if anything is possible."  
  
"I don't follow you."  
  
"You're everything that Lance isn't. And that's what I want." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and his heart raced. It's what he had always wanted to hear. He knew, however, that she was only saying this because of what Jean had done. This was a fake happiness, and it hurt him in a place that no super villain could ever reach.  
  
"Kitty, you don't know what you're saying." Kurt said.  
  
"Yes, Kurt, I do know what. . ."  
  
"No you don't!" Kurt yelled. "You don't know vhy you're saying zeese zings, but I do! Now stop it!"  
  
"Kurt. . ."  
  
Kurt leaned forward, and put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"In just a little vhile, zis vill all be cleared up. And hopefully, you von't remember zis conversation. But I vant you to know, you just said everyzing zat I've vaited to hear you say for two years."  
  
Keeping his hand over her mouth, he kissed the opposite side of his hand, and disappeared. Kitty sat there, watching the smoke clear, wondering where Kurt was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
So there's the new chapter. A little long, eh? Ah well. For those of you who may have thought that I've been lax with Kurt's accent, remember one thing. When he's speaking, the accent would be placed phonetically. Not every word that begins with "W" would sound like a "V," like "wrong." You wouldn't place a "V" there because when pronounced, it has an "R" sound at the beginning. So now that I've given that confusing explanation, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Later. 


	8. Clean Slate

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, so here' s the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story and thanks to everyone who's just read it and liked it, even if you haven't reviewed. I'm just going to give one big shout out to everyone, because I'm really bad at writing personal notes. I'll work harder, faithful readers, I promise! Heehee.  
  
Okay, shout outs to: JDH3, StormHeart, Kitty Pryde, Yuri (although you may want to seek help for your fixation on Tabby. JK), Took-Baggins, Raskolion Phoenix, Beboots, Min-Kat, Blueeyes, Mrs. Trunk's Mom, Key, Scrawler, Maria, Neo, and everyone else who's read and enjoyed the story.  
  
Okay, now on to the important stuff. I've been thinking about branching out from X-Men fan fiction. I've noticed that some other people thought it would be a good idea to do a "Pirates of the Caribbean" section. Hmm. "That's interesting." I do, however, still have a bunch of ideas for Evolution stories, so I'm not done. I just don't know what I'm going to write next.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Evan pulled into the entrance of the Institute. Speeding up the drive, the skid to a halt in front of the mansion's doors. Xavier leaned forward and looked into the sky. Clouds were swirling over the building, as if the mansion was suffering it's from it's own private hurricane. Xavier closed his eyes, and felt for his children, both the younger students, and the adults. He located Ororo and Marie over the forest. Jean was on the ground in the garden, regaining consciousness. Kitty was slumped on the floor of his office. Jubilee and Amara were in Amara's room. Tabby was poking around in the pool house. He cut off there, knowing that these were the people that he needed to deal with immediately.  
  
"Storm. Ororo, please stop this insanity, and come to meet me in front of the Institute." He thought. "Marie, follow her."  
  
Evan stepped out of the car and came around to let Xavier out. Xavier nodded his head in thanks, and wheeled around to the entrance of the school.  
  
"Kitty, Jubilee, Amara, Tabby, Jean, please meet me at the front of the school." He thought, knowing that each one heard him.  
  
Ororo landed on the ground next to him, looking at the sky and glaring at Marie. Marie landed, thankful that the fight was over, as her grasp on Jean's power had all but deteriorated. Jean came next, followed by Amara and Jubilee. Kitty was still nowhere in sight. Xavier knew he'd have to reach out to her, and Amanda.  
  
"Very well, this will do for now." Xavier said.  
  
"Jean, you and I will have to talk later." He thought, and Jean bowed her head in shame.  
  
"Now, I have asked one more guest to join this party. Kurt, please join us now." Xavier said aloud. Kurt appeared at the Professor's side in a puff of smoke.  
  
Ororo immediately moved forward, half jumping at Kurt. Kurt edged away from her, and the Professor stopped her with a motion from his hand.  
  
"Please step away, Ororo." Xavier said. "Jean, if you'll help me?"  
  
Jean nodded, and added her concentration to the Professor's. Scanning the women's minds, Xavier found the problem in each one of them. Each of the women's eyes suddenly went unfocused, and they looked forward, as if they were asleep with their eyes open. Wiping their minds free of any memory of the events of the past week, Xavier closed his eyes and concentrated. They wouldn't remember anything having to do with the turn of events that led to this point.  
  
Tabby was the first to shake her head and look around.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked, and then ran towards the front gate to leave.  
  
The others slowly walked back into the mansion, having believed that they were on the front lawn as some part of a training session. Each went back to bed. Marie shook her head at the departing women.  
  
"So, things should go back to normal now, raght?" she asked Xavier.  
  
"Yes. Kurt, they won't be chasing after you anymore." He said, turning to face Kurt.  
  
"Mein Gott, zank you." Kurt said. His eyes widened suddenly. "But vhat about Kitty? She vasn't here!"  
  
"They didn't need to be here for the reversal to work. Kitty's mind has been wiped free as well."  
  
"Oh. Um, good. Good." Kurt said, hanging his head.  
  
"Kurt, if it means anything, Jean is very sorry." Xavier said.  
  
"I know. I know. Okay, vell, I'm going to bed." Kurt said, trying his best to force a smile.  
  
"Goodnight, Kurt. I should like to see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight." Kurt said. He turned to walk inside, and Marie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know how you feel, Kurt. I know you feel alone. You're not though." Marie said.  
  
"I'm not vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Alone."  
  
Kurt smiled weakly and gave Marie a small hug. Then he turned back inside at walked towards the stairs. It seemed as if the mansion were empty. Kurt knew that the others were probably all in bed by now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ororo was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know how the mansion had gotten to be such a mess, but she intended to make certain that it was clean. And her room was a disaster area. How did this happen, she wondered. She turned over in bed, grasping her pillow. She missed Logan. She fell asleep, wondering when he would get home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Tabby got home about twenty minutes later. She drove the jeep slowly, wondering where she had been. She figured that she must have been downtown, raising hell as usual. She didn't think that it was strange that she couldn't remember where she was that evening, or whom she had been with. That had happened many times before. What she did think was strange was the amount of blue fur on her person.  
  
"Was I out with Blue tonight?" she wondered, and smiled. "That boy was probably trying to break me down again. I love ya, Blue, but just as a friend. Well, I may LIKE you a little more, but you're just gonna have to give me some time."  
  
She smiled and picked some hair off of her before entering the house. She had to find Lance. She owed him for her borrowing the jeep. Smiling, she made her way upstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Amara and Jubilee stared at the television screen in Amara's room. Both sighed.  
  
"Orlando Bloom is SO HOT!" Jubilee swooned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Jean laid in bed, thinking about the events of the past week. She had retained the knowledge of what had happened, because the Professor wanted her to remember what the consequences of her actions had been. He knew that just the knowledge of her power out of control would be punishment enough. She knew that she still had a "talking to" coming from Xavier, but she didn't worry about it that much. She made a mental note to apologize to Kurt again, and to apologize to Scott.  
  
"I probably hurt his feelings with my comments about how he should be more like Kurt earlier today." She thought, and then promptly fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Miles away, Amanda woke up suddenly, thinking that maybe if she wore a more revealing top, that the boy in her math class would notice her. Then she thought guiltily about Kurt Wagner. She knew that he liked her, and he was cute, but she wasn't ready to look at him like that yet.  
  
"Maybe if I just give it time. . ." she thought, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
All over the mansion, things went back to normal. Time went on as it normally did, and Kurt was lying in bed, thinking about loneliness. He turned over on his side, thinking about Amanda. He shook her out of his head, knowing that even though she hadn't been there earlier when the Professor got home, that the "virus" that Jean sent out had been killed by the Professor. And that meant that Amanda was probably thinking about that kid in her math class. The one that wasn't named Kurt Wagner. Kurt sighed, looking at her picture on his nightstand. Squinting his eyes, he looked closer. That wasn't Amanda. That was Kitty!  
  
Kurt sat up and picked up the picture frame. He smiled, looking down at the picture of Kitty that he had taken when he had thought she wouldn't notice. He remembered the day perfectly. Kitty had been hiding in the library, reading a book while sitting on the floor. She had leaned back against the wall for support, and the sun was shining through from the window behind her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and that's how Kurt had found her. He had been all over the mansion, taking pictures of his friends with his new camera to send home to his parents. He had gotten pictures of everyone but Kitty, and since he talked about her to his mom so much, he really needed to get a picture of her. So he had tiptoed into the library and found her engrossed in a book. With the light coming from behind her, her head was shining in the light, as if she was wearing a halo. He held his breath at the sight of her, thinking that she had never been so beautiful. He smiled, put the camera up, and snapped a picture. She had chased him all over the mansion for the next ten minutes, until he promised her that she would get the picture. After the pictures had been developed, he kept the doubles without her knowing, and gave the others to her.  
  
Now he was looking at what he knew must have been her copy of the picture. He opened the frame, and found a note written on the back of the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt,  
  
To my friend who makes me believe that I can do anything, be anything, and that there are no limits to what can happen. . .  
  
. . .I just want to say that I love you, and I'm so glad that my eyes are now open.  
  
Love,  
  
Kitty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tear fell down Kurt's cheek, and he put the picture aside. He fell down onto his pillow, hoping sleep would take him soon. Now he knew what true loneliness felt like.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The next day, Kurt woke up and walked down to breakfast. He was awake early, and no one else was to be found in the kitchen. Sighing heavily, he made his breakfast as silently as he could, hoping not to awake anyone. His efforts were in vain, however, as Kitty walked into the kitchen yawning. He froze for a moment as he remembered the events from the day before, but he knew that she couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Weirdest thing happened. I woke up on the couch in the rec room, but I can't remember how I got there or what I did yesterday." Kitty said.  
  
"Jah? Zat's veird." Kurt replied.  
  
"Isn't it? Well, I figure I must have been working out all day. I'm, like, really sore."  
  
"I'm sorry, Katzchen. Vell, you can at least have a fun day today. Jah? Looks like Lance called on ze caller I.D. Called you yesterday."  
  
"Oh, I don't care. I'm, like, totally over that jerk. You know, he's been cheating on me."  
  
"He has?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yeah. He's a piece of trash. I don't know what I ever saw in him."  
  
"Vell, love can be blind." Kurt said.  
  
"I guess so. It's just. . .he's, like, the total opposite of what I'd want in a boyfriend."  
  
"And vhat is zat?"  
  
"What is what?" she asked.  
  
"Vhat do you vant in a boyfriend." Kurt asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she teased.  
  
"Just making conversation." Kurt said, smiling sadly.  
  
"I don't know. Someone kind. Someone who'll hold my hand in public. A guy who's romantic, and thoughtful. A guy who remembers my birthday. Someone who doesn't just try to get into my pants. I want a boyfriend who's kind, charming, funny, smart, cute. . ." Kitty said, slowing her speech with each word.  
  
"Jah?" he asked, turning to face her. He found himself almost touching her nose with his. She had been right behind him.  
  
"Yeah." She said softly, looking into Kurt's eyes.  
  
"Kitty, are you okay?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'm great." She said, never breaking the stare, but moving back to sit down. A strange thought had just occurred to her.  
  
"Okay, vell, do you vant some breakfast?"  
  
"What are you making?" she asked, her eyes still on him.  
  
"Pancakes. Viz "light" syrup. Even zough you could stand to gain some veight." He teased, turning away from her.  
  
"Yeah. I'll have some."  
  
Kurt cooked in silence, thrown off by Kitty's strange behavior. He knew that Professor X had taken care of everything. So why was Kitty suddenly acting strange? Then a thought occurred to him. Jean had said something about someone liking him beforehand.  
  
"Kurt, what are you doing today?" Kitty asked behind him.  
  
Kurt poured some batter onto the frying pan.  
  
"Um, nozzing. Vhy?" he asked.  
  
"Want to go see a movie, or something?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
Unseen by Kitty, Kurt smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
There ya go. Last chapter. I was originally going to end it by pairing Kurt with Tabby. But I thought that Yuri would hunt me down here in O-Town and kill me. So I went with my favorite pairing. Yuri, I love ya, but Kurt and Jubilee? I just don't see that. Maybe it's just me. Probably is. But who knows, I'll probably write it someday. I was going to write stories where Kurt gets paired with a different X-Girl in every one of them. So never mind the fact that she's, like, 13. Hee hee. Anyhow, I hope you all liked the story. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Later. 


End file.
